Adiós, Amor Mío
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Ella sabía que yo la amaba,ella me amaba también,pero se negaba a aceptarlo,su estatus social no se lo permitía,pero era toda mía,yo le pertenecía y nunca pudimos estar juntos...Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi
1. Prólogo: Serena Tsukino

Tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que paso en ese tiempo, cuando éramos más jóvenes, todo era tan distinto ahora, lo único que no ha cambiado son mis sentimientos, que siguen intactos, envueltos en una capa de acero bajo mi corazón, nadie los ha tocado, nadie ha logrado hacerlo, siguen igual que cuando los encerré aquella última vez que la vi, alejándose de mi, probablemente para siempre, fue cuando decidí guardarlos bajo llave en lo más recóndito de mi órgano esencial, el corazón, jure que nunca nadie iba a ocupar aquel espacio, que nunca nadie iba a llenar aquel vacío que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mi conforme la veía alejarse dentro del vagón de primera clase del anden 17.

Se fue, nunca supe a donde, pero se llevo consigo mi alma, mi aliento, mi vida, mi amor, no tuvo ninguna consideración, y yo nunca me atreví a detenerla, nunca me atreví a mirar a alguien más desde su partida, todo estaba perdido, después de años de intentar e intentar, todo fue inútil, la perdí, la perdí así como nunca la tuve, siempre estuvo fuera de mi alcance, sin embargo, yo sabía que era toda mía.

Aun recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, yo me encontraba sentado en la banca dentro de mi salón de clases, no había nada nuevo ese año, me había tocado con la misma gente, los mismos rostros de cada año, nunca tuve muchos amigos, y los que tenía, preferían no hablar mucho conmigo en público, pues siempre fui excéntrico, extraño, nunca encaje con los demás chicos. Pero ese día, ese día cambio mi vida para siempre, ese maldito día en que vi su rostro por primera vez, fue mi condena.

Ella entro a paso lento en el salón de clases, tímida, cohibida, obviamente no conocía a nadie, sus mejillas se encendieron, yo la mire, encandilado por el brillo de su rostro, me quede pasmado, petrificado al verla caminar frente a mis ojos, su cabello se agitaba con el andar de sus piernas, era cenizo y largo, muy largo, y sobretodo, brillante, jamás lo olvidare. La maestra le indico su lugar, en donde de ahora en adelante tomaría todas las clases, estaba muy lejos de mi, del otro extremo del salón, a unas cuantas filas más allá, pero aun podía visualizar su rostro entre la multitud de alumnos que nos separaban, la seguí con la mirada, discretamente, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, tratando de ocultar el inmenso interés que despertó en mi aquella chica de nuevo ingreso a la que veía por primera vez en toda mi vida. "Mi ángel"-pensé yo-la voz de la maestra se escuchaba lejana, a pesar de que la tenía al frente, pero me era imposible apartar la vista, era casi insoportable el hecho de hacerlo, a mi alrededor todos parecieron desaparecer, era muy tarde, me había enamorado de ella, me había sumido en un trance del cual sería difícil salir. Un montón de voces comenzaron a interrumpir mis pensamientos, "Deja de mirarla"-dijo una de ellas-"Nunca te hará caso"-grito otra-"Ella es un sueño…"-susurro una tercera voz, y por alguna razón, esas últimas palabras me hirieron profundamente.

Alguien me golpeo en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y volví del trance en el que me encontraba, mire a mí alrededor y mire a Lita Kino.

Lita Kino me había golpeado en la cabeza para que prestara más atención, la maestra había pronunciado mi nombre varias veces y comenzaba a exasperarse, levante la mano tímidamente y dije "aquí me encuentro", la maestra rodó sus ojos y continuo pasando lista, escuche las risas de Lita y Mina quien se burlaban de mi por el incidente, y entonces fue cuando ella me miro por primera vez, nunca olvidare su mirada.

Ella me miraba con esos enormes ojos azules que adornaban su cara, parecía divertida con la situación, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y mis mejillas se coloraron rojo intenso, y siendo un ser tan pálido me fue inevitable hacer notar que me avergonzaba la situación en la que me encontraba, por lo que su sonrisa se hizo aun más ancha, y en ese momento sentí que yo era el ser con mas suerte en toda la historia, que era la persona mas afortunada por haber recibido aquella hermosa y angelical sonrisa, sentía que me merecía el universo entero por una sola sonrisa, solo me basto esa sonrisa para quedar prendado de ella para siempre, la cual se disipo rápidamente cuando se giro para levantar su mano.

"Serena Tsukino"-había dicho la maestra Sakurada, "Serena", "Serena", "Serena…"-pensé, "Ningún otro nombre le hubiera quedado mejor".

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Amy Mizuno, quien se encontraba sentada frente a mí y quien se había percatado de mi repentino comportamiento.

Me dedique a asentir con la cabeza, Amy se volteo y decidí dejar que los minutos transcurrieran lentamente, mire las manecillas del reloj avanzar minuto a minuto.

Deje transcurrir el día, constantemente invadido por la imagen de Serena Tsukino en el pensamiento.

Y ahora se que la amé desde ese momento en que la mire, y ella me sonrió, ahora se que ese día comenzó mi tormento, mi deseo inalcanzable de tenerla para mi, mi corazón se abrió lentamente, dejándola entrar, silenciosamente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que Serena había entrado, y que mi corazón no deseaba dejarla salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mi corazón no la dejo ir ni siquiera cuando la vio partir en aquel tren, se negó, Serena Tsukino, a esas alturas, se había adueñado por completo de él.

En la escuela los días transcurrieron y Serena rápidamente hizo nuevos amigos, desafortunadamente se hizo amiga de las chicas más populares de la escuela, como lo eran Mina, Rei y Lita, y aunque Amy se juntaba con ellas no era nada escandalosa ni superficial, Amy era ordenada, inteligente y responsable, y a pesar de ello era muy buena amiga de las chicas. Serena se convirtió entonces en la chica más linda del salón, todos estaban admirados con ella, pues era la chica nueva de la escuela, yo, por supuesto, nunca me atreví a hablarle, ni a presentarme, siempre que mi mirada se encontraba con la de ella, prefería mirar hacía otro lado rápido, Serena Tsukino me intimidaba.

Algunas semanas después, Serena ya había alcanzado el trono, ahora era la chica más popular, rodeada de amigos, o personas que pretendían serlo, los chicos no se quedaban atrás, no era de esperarse que los mas guapos del colegio se acercaran a ella, así fue como todo empezó, Seiya Kou puso sus ojos en Serena y supe entonces que entre ellos se escribiría una historia. Seiya era mi amigo, aunque prefería no hablarme mucho en público, pues era popular y tenía muchos amigos que podían hablar mal de él, a mi nunca me molesto, yo respetaba su forma de pensar, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Pero al menos tenía a Hotaru Tomoe, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, a quien yo conocía desde el jardín de niños, ella era igual de excéntrica que yo, igual de retraída y tímida, nuestros recesos se basaban en ocultarnos tras los robles más viejos de la escuela, era nuestro rincón secreto, nunca nadie se paraba por allí. Hotaru y yo platicábamos todo el tiempo sobre cosas con y sin sentido, nunca se terminaban nuestros temas de conversación, pero ese receso fue diferente a los demás, Hotaru decidió tocar un tema del que yo estaba huyendo.

-No intentes negarlo, se que Serena Tsukino te agrada y no te atreves ni a mirarla.

Hotaru tenía razón, tenía toda la razón, lo único que hice fue asentir y esbozar una mueca, esa idea no me agradaba, de primera instancia no me agradaba que Serena Tsukino fuera de mi gusto, y muchas veces desee nunca haberle mirado por tanto tiempo aquella primera vez. Pero como ya dije, era demasiado tarde. Hotaru y yo nos dirigimos hacía la cafetería minutos antes de que el receso de terminara, yo la esperaba a un costado mientras ella pedía algunos dulces, me encontraba distraído, mirando el cielo, las nubes estaban de un color grisáceo, pronto llovería. Una mano toco mi brazo izquierdo, mire la mano y vi cinco uñas pintadas de rosado y un anillo con una luna de plata en el dedo anular, mi pulso se acelero al darme cuenta de que la mano de Serena se encontraba situado en mi antebrazo.

-¿Me dejarías pasar, Diamante?-me dijo aquella angelical voz. Era la primera vez que Serena se dirigía a mí, yo me gire para mirarla, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí, no pude reaccionar rápido, pero me hice a un lado, ella me soltó y continuó su camino. No lo podía creer, me había hablado, me había hablado a mi y solo a mi, pero lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que ella sabía mi nombre, todo aquello me resultaba increíble. Hotaru volvió a mi lado y me miro extrañada, sonrió divertida por ver la escena.

-Ella sabe mi nombre.-le dije aun incrédulo.

-Claro que lo sabe, lo escucha todos los días cuando la maestra Sakurada lo dice al pasar la lista.

Hotaru me dio la espalda y camino en dirección a nuestro salón, yo me quede unos segundos mas tratando de asimilar la situación. ¡Serena Tsukino sabía mi nombre!


	2. Por Primera Vez

Toda la semana dio vueltas por mi cabeza aquella idea de que Serena sabía mi nombre, y yo nunca me había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, ni a presentarme, pero ella tenía en cuenta quien era yo, y no se había avergonzado de hablarme, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en mi rostro, su imagen apareció en mis pensamientos. Hotaru se coloco frente a mi tratando de llamar mi atención, sin mucho éxito me grito muy cerca del oído.

-Deja de pensar en "la rubia" Tsukino, Diamante, de verdad, tienes cara de idiota, y me estas comenzado a asustar, nunca en toda tu vida te habías comportado así, menos por una niña estúpida, además, ten en cuenta de que no te hará caso, Diamante, tu y yo sabemos eso, ¡por Dios!, es amiga de Mina Aino, ¡Mina Aino!, la chica más estúpida sobre Tokio, y eso convierte automáticamente a Serena en una idiota también, ahora…¿puedes seguir explicándome esto?

Le hice caso a Hotaru solo para que dejara de decirme que Serena nunca pondría los ojos en mí, yo sabía eso perfectamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni podía quitármela de la cabeza, yo sabía que ella era inalcanzable pero aun así la quería, la quería a pesar de no conocerla en lo absoluto, la deseaba.

Pero lo que paso ese día me convenció de que yo no debía de desistir, que debía seguir esperando y esperando por ella. La hora de la salida llego, yo debía quedarme a las clases extracurriculares y me despedí de Hotaru para después ir en busca del profesor Tomoe, el padre de mi mejor amiga, al doblar la esquina escuche que alguien lloraba, me pareció algo extraño, ¿Quién podría estar llorando tanto en la escuela?, me preocupe mucho por saber quien era, así que seguí el sonido del llanto, me sorprendí por lo que vi.

Serena lloraba acurrucada contra la pared, completamente sola, miraba hacía la nada, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas, al verla así, débil, sola, me partió el corazón, aunque nunca había cruzado palabra con ella quise correr a consolarla, a decirle que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba a su lado, pero los nervios me consumían, tampoco debía dejarla ahí, sola, rápidamente dentro de mi se desato un debate de si debía acercarme o simplemente alejarme de ahí cuanto antes. No, debía hacerlo, debía acercarme y expresarle mi preocupación, era insoportable verla derramar lágrimas, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse inconcientemente hasta llegar frente a ella, Serena pareció percatarse de mi presencia y me miro, avergonzada se limpio las lágrimas y estuvo a punto de incorporarse e irse, pero algo dentro de mi la hizo detenerse, la tome de los hombros, mi ritmo cardiaco incrementaba con el paso de los segundos, intente hablar, pero solo logre balbucear.

-Yo…yo…yo…Serena…

Serena se volvió a sentar y miro hacía otro lado, tome una bocanada de aire para poder tranquilizarme y poder hablar correctamente, no debía arruinarlo, tenía que lograr hablarle bien, por lo que me llene de valor y al fin pude dirigirme a ella sin tartamudear.

-Serena…no quisiera ser un entrometido, solo te vi y…me preocupe, ¿sucede algo malo?-dije sentándome junto a ella, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Serena me miro, desconcertada, primero dudo de responderme, me miro durante un largo rato, pensando en si debía contestarme o no, pero al final si lo hizo, lo cual me tranquilizo.

-¿De verdad te preocupa, Diamante?, ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti y contarte lo que me sucede?, me siento muy mal y…desearía tanto hablar con alguien.

-Puedes confiar en mi, no quisiera verte…triste…dímelo, Serena, ¿qué sucede?-respondí por primera vez mirándola de frente, directamente en sus ojos, las lágrimas habían hinchado sus ojos y los habían vueltos brillantes, no importo que sus ojos estuvieran arruinados por el llanto, a mi me parecieron los ojos más hermosos que vi nunca.

Serena de inmediato sin dudarlo comenzó a hablarme sobre los problemas que la abrumaban, sus padres, tenía muchos problemas con ellos, su madre parecía no defenderla de su padre, quien creía que no estaba siendo muy atenta en la escuela, y en efecto así era, pero se empeñaban en castigarla y en privarla de cosas, la habían cambiado de escuela para que pudiera concentrarse más y para que mejorara sus calificaciones, pero Serena sufría de falta de concentración, por mas que quisiera no lograba poner toda su atención en una sola cosa, pero fuera de todos esos pequeños problemas, lo que la tenía así, tan triste, era que su padre no confiaba en ella, que su padre la creía una niña torpe y tonta, incapaz de hacer algo bueno, eso era lo que le dolía, que no la tomaran en cuenta, que no creyeran en ella, y justamente hacía unos minutos su padre acababa de gritarle por teléfono que debía mejorar su condición en la escuela o que simplemente dejarían de preocuparse por su ecuación, y que ella tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Escucharla me partió el corazón, comprendí de inmediato el enorme dolor que debía de estar sintiendo, cuando termino de hablar ya casi no brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, al parecer haber hablado la había aliviado.

Trate de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle, no quería quedar como un idiota frente a ella, quería hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo en cualquier momento y situación, pero su linda voz me había hipnotizado por un instante, escucharla por aquellos largos cinco minutos me había convertido en su esclavo, su voz me había llevado a viajar por los aires sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Me parece que no deberías tomar mucho en cuenta las palabras de tu padre, si realmente quieres mejorar y seguir adelante, solo es cuestión de buscar ayuda, de querer superarte y salir adelante, estoy seguro de que si insistes y lo logras tus padres se sentirán muy orgullosos de ti, no todo esta perdido, nada es imposible, yo creo que eres muy capaz de tener buenas calificaciones.

Serena se quedo sopesando mi respuesta, después de un rato me miro y luego miro el reloj y se puso de pie.

-Diamante, gracias por escucharme y por estar aquí en este momento, es hora de irme, lamento si te quite tu tiempo, y gracias por el consejo, supongo que puedo mejorar mis calificaciones, ya veré como me las arreglo, buscare la manera, por ahora debo irme, es tarde.

Serena comenzó a alejarse y yo no podía dejarla ir, no quería que esa fuera nuestra última conversación, debía encontrar alguna otra manera de tenerla cerca de mí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la llame.

-¡Serena!-grité.-Serena se detuvo y se giro para verme, sonriendo se acerco nuevamente a donde yo me encontraba, a esas alturas las lágrimas habían desaparecido y esa alegría que adornaba su rostro parecía iluminarla de nuevo.-Tal vez no fui de mucha ayuda, pero realmente me preocupas y quisiera ayudarte…quizá todo sería más fácil si me presentara contigo, se que nunca lo he hecho, mi nombre es Diamante Blackmoon, y puedo ayudarte, yo…puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus calificaciones.

Serena me miro y sonrió aun mas, supe que de momento no sabía que contestarme, pero al final se decidió.

-Diamante, se quien eres, hemos pasado algún tiempo en el mismo salón de clases, y agradezco tu ayuda, fue mucho que me escucharas, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, y fuiste tu, pero no quisiera meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden, ni atribuirte compromisos inútiles, ya encontraré la manera de superarme.

-Pero…te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia, yo estaría encantado de…ayudarte.

-Gracias, Diamante, mira…me tengo que ir pero…si necesito tu ayuda te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así fue como todo se fue desarrollando lentamente, la vi alejarse corriendo, mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento, mire mi reloj y me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que ya había perdido más de diez minutos de mi clase y de que seguramente el profesor Tomoe estaría muy enfadado por lo sucedido, así que yo también corrí al salón.

Todo aquel asunto de cierta manera me hizo sentir un poco mal, me sentí un gran tonto tiempo después al percatarme de que Serena no pediría por mi ayuda, ella tenía muchos amigos a los cuales acudir, ¿Por qué habría de acercarse a mi?, yo era un Don Nadie, me sentí estúpido por haberme expuesto así, pero de cualquier manera todo eso valía el que hubiera podido hablar con ella, y el que hubiera podido pasar diez minutos de mi tiempo con ella. De camino a casa no pude dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ¿Qué pensaría ahora Serena Tsukino de mí?, me sentí nervioso, me sumí en la incertidumbre, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, y sin embargo, a pesar de la preocupación, una parte de mi se sentía muy bien, ahora conocía un poquito a Serena, sabía algo muy importante de ella que quizá sus amigas no lo supieran, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y antes de entrar solté un suspiro.

En la habitación contigua se encontraba mi hermano, jugando videojuegos y al verme me invito a jugar con el, yo no me negué, deje mis cosas en mi habitación y baje a jugar con Zafiro.

Al día siguiente, Hotaru me miraba con preguntas en los ojos, esperaba impacientemente sentada junto a mi en nuestro rincón, yo dudaba de si decirle o no lo sucedido.

-No me lo ocultes, mi padre dijo que llegaste diez minutos tarde.

-No te agradara la razón por la cual me retrasé.

Me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, para insistirme en que de una vez le dijera lo que me había retrazado.

En ese momento a unos cuantos metros más allá, Rei Hino caminaba junto con Serena, yo no pude evitar mirarla y quedarme embobado por su presencia, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista y luego volví a mirar a Hotaru, quien lucía más molesta que antes.

-No me digas que tiene que ver con Tsukino.

Agache la mirada para poder huir de aquel incomodo interrogatorio, no me gustaba ocultarle las cosas a Hotaru, pero con respecto a ese tema, me resultaba más difícil hablar. Sus ojos morados me estrujaron y al fin hable.

-Fue ella.-Hotaru rodó los ojos y me indico que prosiguiera.-La encontré llorando y…me vi en la necesidad de acercarme a ella y preguntarle que sucedía.

-¿Tu…qué?-preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Hablaste con Serena Tsukino?

Asentí con la cabeza, sonreí por haberlo dicho en voz alta, Hotaru no podía creerlo, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, pero eso me hacía sentir bien. No quise entrar en detalles, y Hotaru tampoco me los pregunto, pero no dejaba de repetir que no lo podía creer.

De regreso en el salón, mi mente aun divagaba, la prefecta se encontraba en el salón, esperando a que todos tomáramos nuestros asientos, Hotaru se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre. Al estar todos en el salón, cerró la puerta y nos miro a todos silenciosamente.

-El profesor Tomoe no vendrá en las próximas dos horas, por lo que serán libres, mas no pueden salir del colegio, así que pueden hacer lo que deseen sin hacer mucho desorden, ahora pueden salir. Señorita Tomoe, acompáñeme a la dirección por favor.

Hotaru se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y siguió a la prefecta. Los demás chicos hicieron los mismo y salieron al patio, mientras yo me quede sentado mirando como salían uno por uno del salón, visualicé a Serena reír sobre algo con Mina, parecían muy divertidas, al verla así, tan feliz, parecía que nada la abrumaba ni la hacía sentir triste, parecía no tener problemas, sin embargo yo sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que ella por dentro sufría, y no me agrado el verla fingir junto a los demás. Cuando todos salieron del salón, tome mis cosas y salí yo también, y me senté en la banca mas próxima que encontré, saque mi libreta de notas y me dedique a escribir unas cuantas cosas, como lo hacía siempre en mi tiempo libre.

Mi pluma se deslizaba por el papel, rápidamente, como si de un rayo se tratara, nada más de pensar en el primer día en que mis ojos la habían visto, las palabras surgían de mi cabeza una tras otra sin parar, para después ser plasmadas en el papel.

Del otro lado del patio, Serena y Amy me observaban, Serena no apartaba la vista de mí, Serena apreciaba los momentos a solas con Amy, pues ella no era escandalosa como las demás, así que los agradecía mucho.

-Amy, ¿él siempre es así?-dijo Serena sin dejar de mirarme.

-Normalmente, casi no habla, es inteligente y muy centrado, tiene amigos, si, Hotaru es su mejor amiga de toda la vida, algunos otros también son sus amigos, aunque como Diamante no es muy social, casi no le hablan aquí, en la escuela.

-¿Por qué es tan serio?, es decir, no creo que tenga motivos para serlo.

-Cada quien tenemos nuestra forma de ser, Serena, yo tampoco soy muy social, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

-Pero al menos a ti te agrada la gente, te juntas con nosotras, hablas con los chicos, él ni siquiera se acerca a ellos, y no se atreve a mirar a las chicas, mas que a Hotaru Tomoe.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte por que es así, no lo conozco del todo bien, tan solo lo poco que hemos hablado y lo que yo misma he observado, siempre tendrá ese misterio que lo caracteriza, él nunca se abre con nadie, estoy segura que ni siquiera del todo con Hotaru, ellos se hablan y se entienden, pero, como ya dije, estoy segura de que ni con ella se abre del todo.

-Quisiera saber que tanto escribe en esa libreta.

-Pierdes el tiempo, nunca se la ha mostrado a nadie.

-¿Ni a Hotaru?

Amy negó con la cabeza, y se dedico a terminar su almuerzo, mientras Serena se quedo pensando en la conversación. Yo deje de escribir por que sentí una mirada sobre mí, mire a mí alrededor y mi mirada se tropezó con la de Serena, quien me miraba atentamente, parecía que estaba observándome desde hacía algún tiempo, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ella me miraba, y yo no supe que hacer, de pronto vi que su mano se alzaba y me saludaba mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro, mis mejillas se encendieron y tímidamente también la salude, pero aparte mi vista de ella rápidamente al ver que Amy observaba lo que sucedía.

Serena soltó una risita discreta y Amy la miro con sorpresa.

-Serena, no hagas eso, mira como lo has dejado, el pobre es tan pálido que es imposible no ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No lo hago adrede, es solo que…bueno, no sé, no se atreve a mirarme por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no vamos con las chicas?, escuche la voz de Mina junto a la cafetería.

Serena y Amy se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntas hacía donde se encontraban las chicas, aunque Serena dejo que Amy se adelantara y ella se fue acercando a mi sigilosamente, hasta que estuvo frente a mi, yo note su presencia y lentamente levante mi vista hacía ella.

-Hola, Diamante.-dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me hipnotizo como solía hacerlo siempre, los nervios me trababan la lengua, me resultaba muy difícil articular palabra alguna, ella era una hechicera, una bruja, con su magia me robaba el aliento, me quitaba la vida., pero antes de que pudiera hablar Mina llego y la llamo, mirándola extrañada.

-Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?, ven con nosotros.

Serena asintió y cuando Mina desapareció me miro de nuevo y luego se alejo dándome la espalda. ¿Por qué me dejaba torturar de esa manera?, tal vez yo estaba siendo muy imbécil por dejarme persuadir, por dejarme hechizar, estaba siendo un tonto por bajar la guardia frente a ella, pero había cometido un error en acercarme a ella cuando la vi llorando días atrás, pero al recordarla así, tan débil, de nuevo me invadía aquella sensación de intranquilidad, aun así, yo había comenzado a desarrollar un inmenso cariño, que poco a poco me consumía sin darme cuenta, que poco a poco me carcomía el corazón.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que cada día que pasaba era cada vez mas difícil estar tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos, era tan difícil evitar mirarla y notarla, su frescura me invadía el alma, su voz me contagiaba el corazón, su hermosura me llenaba el vacío.


	3. Su Interes Por Mi

Me era increíble ver como poco a poco Serena Tsukino se introducía a mis entrañas sin darme cuenta, mi tormento comenzó y era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Esa mañana llegue temprano, quería terminar algunas cosas para la clase de cálculo, pero unas voces dentro del salón me detuvieron, casi no había nadie en la escuela mas que unos cuantos alumnos de primero a lo lejos, me detuve a escuchar, para ver si podía reconocer las voces, reconocí de inmediato la voz de Hotaru, al principio no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero escuche que mencionaba mi nombre y por un momento creí que me había visto, pero luego continuo hablando y supe que no había sido así, y entonces escuche la voz de ella, la voz de Serena responderle a Hotaru, ellas hablaban de mi.

-Por favor, Hotaru, nada te pasara si me hablas un poco de Diamante, dime, ¿Por qué casi no habla con nadie?

-No le agrada, no es muy bueno para él, le resulta difícil encajar con los demás, tiene gustos diferentes a los que tu o tus amigos podrían tener, deja de preguntarme, Tsukino, además, ¿para que quieres saber algo de Diamante?

-Por nada en especial, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué tu no quieres decirme nada?, ¿te molesta?, ¿estas celosa?

-¿Celosa?, date cuenta, Tsukino, que Diamante es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco mejor que nadie, no me molesta el hecho de que me preguntes acerca de él, me molesta que lo hagas tu, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu personalmente?, además que quede claro que Diamante no me gusta, desde que somos amigos nunca me ha gustado y definitivamente nunca me va a gustar, ¿entiendes?, él y yo simplemente resulta imposible, somos iguales, no podríamos estar juntos.

-Entonces no pasa nada si me dices algunas cosas de él, ¿o si?

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, no creía lo que escuchaba, Serena Tsukino quería saber más sobre mi, no supe como reaccionar de momento, pero de pronto una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mi rostro, ¡ella deseaba conocerme más!, pero… ¿Por qué no se me acercaba personalmente?, Hotaru jamás le diría cosas sobre mi, Hotaru era incluso más reservada que yo con respecto a personas que no conocíamos, pero yo me sentía feliz al escuchar que ella quería saber más de mi, tal vez…tal vez ella estaba interesada en mi.

Pero yo era muy cobarde, siempre lo había sido, por eso temía acercarme a los demás, mis gustos eran tan diferentes, mis pensamientos eran tan diferentes a los de cualquier chico normal, a mi no me gustaba seguir las ideas de la mayoría, yo no me conformaba tan fácilmente, y eso mismo me había llevado a alejarme de todos, por mas que intente parecerme a los demás nunca pude, y ahora me parece que no es tan malo, que al contrario ahora soy mejor. Pero al conocerla a ella, quise por primera vez poder ser como Seiya Kou, ese chico popular, encantador , guapo, extrovertido y galante que todas las chicas amaban, quise ser como él para poder acercarme a Serena y decirle en ese momento lo mucho que me gustaba, pero termine siendo el tarado, torpe, silencioso, introvertido, retraído Diamante Blackmoon.

El misterio me rodeaba, nunca le confiaba a nadie nada, exceptuando a Hotaru, no me parecía que nadie fuera suficientemente creíble y sincero como para rebelarle cosas sobre mí, además de que me resultaba tan difícil acercarme a alguien, desenvolverme en público, incluso había muchas cosas que le ocultaba a Hotaru por miedo a sus comentarios, solo me tenía a mi mismo, a donde mirara, a donde buscara, solo existía yo.

De pronto escuche como guardaban silencio, como si de pronto se hubieran dado cuenta de mi presencia, me espere algunos segundos para ver si continuaban hablando, pero lo único que escuche fue a Hotaru decirle a Serena que mejor dejara las cosas así, hubo silencio durante algún tiempo más, por lo que deduje que cada quien se había separado, dude de entrar, ¿Qué tal si se daban cuenta de que había estado escuchando?

Para mi suerte en ese momento llego Amy y se dio cuenta de que aun no entraba al salón.

-¿Aun no lo abren?

-Si, acabo de llegar apenas estaba por entrar…

Deje que Amy entrara primero, luego entre tras ella, Serena saludo a Amy con la mano y al verme me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió ampliamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y trate de saludarla pero mis manos temblaban un poco, por lo que solo logre levantar la mano, llegue hasta Hotaru quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, rodó los ojos y regreso a su trabajo, así que yo también me dedique a terminar mi tarea de cálculo.

Horas después, Hotaru y yo nos encontrábamos en el rincón de siempre, Hotaru estaba muy seria, ese día no se quejaba de nada.

-Dime Hotaru, ¿Por qué tu padre falto a clases?

-Problemas con mi madre, ellos…se divorciaran.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas, es lo mejor, supongo.

-De cualquier forma si necesitas hablar con alguien…supongo que esta demás decirte que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Hubo silencio durante un rato más hasta que no pude aguantar más.

-Y dime Hotaru… ¿no hay nada que me tengas que decir?-dije sarcásticamente.

Hotaru me miro durante un rato como si estuviera pensando en mi pregunta, pero de pronto su semblante cambió y rodó los ojos.

-Estuviste escuchando, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego sonreí.

-¡Ella se interesa en mi!

-No te equivoques, Diamante, ella lo que quiere es solo saber de ti para así poder molestarte a su manera, quizá tu no pienses eso, pero si no te molesta como los demás te molesta poniéndote nervioso, solo debes mirar la cara de estúpido que haces cuando ella te habla.

-Hotaru, si ella no estuviera interesada en mí, no te hubiera preguntado nada ni hubiera sido tan insistente.

-Lamento bajarte de las nubes, pero ya basta, estoy comenzando a hartarme de Tsukino.

Hotaru cambió de tema y decidí ya no insistir, no quería que se molestara a pesar de que realmente me ponía feliz todo aquello. Al finalizar nuestro receso volvimos a clase y el día transcurrió normalmente.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, esa tarde, escuche que alguien corría tras de mi, al girarme Serena se topo conmigo y casi cae, pero alcance a sostenerla por la cintura, mis manos temblaban como siempre que la tenía cerca y luego escuche que Serena reía, era como si un ángel estuviera riendo.

-Hola, Diamante, lamento haberme topado contigo, pero te estaba buscando, por eso venía corriendo…

-¿Me buscabas…a…mí?

-Así es, verás, estuve considerando tu propuesta y creo que…la aceptare, necesito que me ayudes a estudiar o mi padre…bueno, tu sabes.

Mi pulso se acelero, Serena me había pedido ayuda, había aceptado mi ayuda, y eso significaba para mí el tener que pasar más tiempo con ella, y no lo podía creer.

-Claro Serena, te ayudare en lo que quieras.-logre decir.- ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?

-¡Pues ya, tonto!, mañana hay examen, vamos a tu casa.-sonrió.

Serena y yo caminamos por la acera hasta llegar a mi casa, en todo el camino no dejo de hablar sobre pasteles y dulces. Al llegar casa la deje entrar primero y luego entre tras ella, mi madre se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, al ver a Serena abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, sonrió y saludo a Serena fervientemente.

-Hola Diamante, que bueno que has llegado, ¿quién es tu amiga?-dijo sonriendo mi madre.

-Ella es Serena Tsukino, madre, es nueva en la escuela y ha venido para estudiar.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, querida Serena, Diamante no trae a muchos amigos por aquí.

Serena me dirigió una mirada de reprobación y luego sonrió, le contesto a mi madre y se pusieron a platicar mientras entrábamos a la cocina para comer algo, en la cocina se encontraba Zafiro, mi hermano, y también se sorprendió al ver que había traído visita.

-¿Quién eres tu, pequeño?-preguntó Serena.

-Zafiro…-contesto nervioso.

-Él es mi hermano.

Después de una agradable comida supe que a mi madre le había caído muy bien Serena, lo que de alguna extraña manera me hizo sentir bien, aunque no era de extrañarse, a Serena todos la adoraban. Al terminar nos fuimos a mi habitación para poder comenzar a estudiar.

Cuando Serena entro a mi habitación se dedico a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor, no dejaba de curiosear ni de mirar y tocar todo lo que podía, después de varios minutos se detuvo para observarme a mi y sonrió.

-Tu habitación es muy interesante.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos?

-Oh claro…

Estuvimos estudiando algún tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que después de cierto tiempo Serena comenzaba a distraerse, por lo que decidí cerrar los libros y me dedique a mirarla. Serena me miro extrañada al ver que cerré los libros y luego hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor?

-Serena, no estas prestando atención, así no podrás sacar una buena calificación.

-Lo siento, me resulta algo difícil aquí en tu habitación, hay tantas cosas que quiero observar y preguntar, no podré continuar estudiando hasta que sacie mi curiosidad.

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

Serena se puso de pie, feliz, y se puso a dar brincos por toda mi habitación, aun no podía creer que Serena Tsukino se encontrara en mi casa, en mi habitación, se puso a tomar algunos de mis adornos y los observo con cuidado, parecía una niña de ocho años tratando de averiguar algo sobre la vida. Se detuvo delante de mi póster de Motley Cüre, lo estudio un rato y luego me miro con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

-¿Qué significa?

-Es un póster de mi banda favorita, pero dudo mucho de que hayas oído sobre ellos, Motley Cüre.

Serena me pidió que le hablara mas sobre ellos y durante algunos minutos más le explique el por que me gustaban y le dije algunas cosas sobre la banda, a decir verdad me agradaba poder hablarle sobre algo que me gustaba mucho, la vi caminar por mi habitación hasta detenerse delante de mi bajo, al verlo se quedo perpleja, como si no estuviera segura de lo que era, lo tomo con cautela entre sus brazos y luego me interrumpió para preguntarme lo que era.

-Es un bajo, entiendo que me lo hayas preguntado, parece una guitarra…pero si te fijas solo tiene cinco cuerdas y son más gruesas.

Después de que termine de explicarle a Serena la diferencia entre un bajo y una guitarra se puso a ver otras cosas en mi cuarto, como mi colección "Coca-cola", observo cada lata y cosa de Coca-cola que tenía y río por haber descubierto algo curioso sobre mi, cuando terminó de ver mi colección siguió sin poder concentrarse.

-No creo que pueda concentrarme en esta habitación llena de cosas geniales, ¿podemos ir a otro lado a estudiar?

-¿A otro lado?, ¿Adónde?

-Al parque, anda, ¡vamos!-dijo tomando sus cosas.

La seguí por mi casa hasta despedirse de mi madre, después salimos y caminamos juntos hacía el parque, en el camino repasamos un poco mas algunos temas del examen y el aire pareció despejar la mente de Serena por que acertaba a casi todo. Al llegar al parque dimos unas cuantas vueltas alrededor mientras charlábamos, al verla así, contenta, al aire libre, me sentí tranquilo, supe de inmediato que Serena amaba estar al aire libre, por lo feliz que se veía, en ese momento me sentí dichoso de tenerla ahí, aun me parecía un sueño, la vi sonreír al oler las flores, sus ojos brillaban al tacto, su cabello rubio se agitaba con el aire al dar brinquitos, Serena caminaba tan cerca de mi que pude aspirar su delicioso aroma, en ese momento quise tocarla y saber si todo aquello era real, pero apenas me atrevía a mirarla, apenas me atrevía a creer que eso me estaba sucediendo a mi. Al cansarnos de caminar nos sentamos en la primera banca que encontramos libre, Serena no dejaba de hablar sobre su perrito, Serena era la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido, era tan diferente a mi, era mi polo opuesto, sin embargo su dulce voz me calmaba, me tranquilizaba, me hipnotizaba.

-¡Mira, Diamante!-dijo Serena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-¡Un heladero!

Seguí su dedo índice y mire al señor vendiendo algunos helados a unos cuantos niños.

-¿Quisieras uno?

Serena asintió, contenta y se puso de pie, de pronto me tomo la mano para jalarme y que me incorporara, al sentir su mano sobre la mía los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, mis mejillas se encendieron y me puse más pálido de lo que ya era, sentí como Serena entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y me deje llevar, deje que Serena me guiara hasta el señor de los helados, en todo el trayecto no pude más que pensar en nuestras manos unidas, Serena miraba hacía el frente y no pudo observar mi rubor, lo que me hizo sentir aliviado, era lo único que faltaba para que mi tarde se hubiera vuelto un hermoso sueño, pero de pronto volví a la realidad como si alguien me hubiera lanzado una cubeta de agua helada, Serena me soltó la mano y escuche que me llamaba insistentemente.

-¿De que sabor quieres, Diamante?

-Chocolate.-logre responder.

El señor nos entrego nuestros helados y le pague, Serena me agradeció por habérselo pagado y volvimos a la banca en la que estábamos sentados hacía rato.

-¿Por qué eres tan serio, Diamante?, creo que eres muy interesante y no deberías de ser tan callado, tienes muchas cosas que decir, en cambio yo hablo demasiado.

-Descuida, a mi no me molesta que hables demasiado, me agrada escuchar tu voz…es decir, siempre he sido así.

-Entiendo.-sonrió.-Poco a poco haré que hables más cada vez.

Pero a mi me bastaba con tenerla al lado, mirar su rostro sonreír, admirarla, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, era casi doloroso tenerla así tan cerca, su belleza me dolía, ese fue el día en el que definitivamente comencé a enamorarme de ella indiscutiblemente, el día en que supe que la iba a querer siempre, en cada instante de mi vida, ahora sé que nunca, jamás, podré sacármela de la cabeza, por ese maldito día en el que acudió a mi y me tomo de la mano, al sentir su mano posada sobre la mía, me di cuenta de que con nadie más sentiría lo mismo, y me convertí en su esclavo, quisiera haber podido quedarme a su lado, quisiera haber podido detenerla y no dejarla ir, hacerle saber cuanto la amé, cuanto la amo, y lo hice, lo hice miles de veces, pero ella nunca pudo aceptarme, quizá nunca fui lo suficiente, me conforme con lo más poco, disfrutaba el verla en secreto, disfrutaba el verla charlar con otros chicos en la escuela.

Mientras Serena me hablaba sobre su familia note que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y era hora de irse, por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa, durante todo el camino hable más de lo que nunca llegue a hablar con nadie incluso con Hotaru, Serena insistía en sacarme información, ella deseaba que yo hablara más, y eso me satisfacía. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su casa me detuve, ella se despidió de mi con la mano y cuando yo también me iba a despedir sentí como me plantaba sus labios en la mejilla, lo que me vasto para casi morir de un paro cardíaco. La vi alejarse hasta la puerta de su casa y entrar, me quede unos minutos más ahí parado tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Serena Tsukino me había besado en la mejilla. De regreso a casa mi mano aun seguía pegada a mi mejilla, como si de quitármela de ahí el beso se fuera a borrar, seguía perplejo, pasmado, anonadado, mi madre me miro extrañada, preguntándose lo que me sucedía, no dije nada, tan solo subí hasta mi habitación, al entrar descubrí que olía a ella, su perfume se había quedado impregnado en todas mis cosas, aspire profundamente y luego me tumbe sobre la cama, aun tocándome la mejilla que ella había besado, cerré mis ojos dejando que el lindo sueño de esa tarde se disipara poco a poco.


	4. Declaraciones

Cada día me iba dando cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en una hermosa pesadilla, una hermosa pesadilla de esas que no tienen finales felices. A la mañana siguiente me levanté con más entusiasmo que nunca, nunca antes me había sentido tan inmensamente bien por ir a la escuela, mientras cepillaba mi cabello y me miraba en el espejo, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja, su imagen se reflejo en el espejo. Salí de mi habitación y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, ella me miro extrañada, me senté a esperar mi desayuno y vi como Zafiro entraba a la cocina tallándose los ojos por el sueño.

-Parece que hoy alguien esta contento.-dijo mi madre estudiándome con la mirada.-Esa chica es muy linda, hijo, me agrado mucho su forma de ser, es tan…simpática, extrovertida, muy diferente a Hotaru, te vendrá bien.

-¿Qué?-gritó Zafiro.- ¿Esa chica es tu novia?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir?, Serena tan solo es mi amiga… ¿insinúas que me…gusta?

-¿Y me dirás que no?-preguntó riendo.

Me sonroje ante su respuesta, mi madre sin duda me conocía muy bien, desayune rápido por que ya me había tardado un poco, alo terminar cepille mis dientes, me despedí y salí corriendo de casa, pero me detuve al instante al ver que Hotaru me esperaba fuera.

-¿Hotaru?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendido.

-Mi padre no irá hoy a la escuela así que me vine caminando y quise pasar por ti.

Hotaru y yo caminamos en silencio hacía la escuela, yo no dejaba de sonreír y Hotaru pareció percatarse de ello, por lo que me observo durante un largo rato hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Me dirás que te sucede?, ya estoy harta de que sonrías como imbesil…

-¿Segura que quieres escucharlo?

Hotaru rodó los ojos y supe que ya sabía de que trataba.

-Por favor dime que no se trata sobre "la rubia".

-Si no quieres que te lo cuente esta bien…

-¡Odio que me hagas esto!, sabes que me cae mal y aun así insistes…esta bien… ¡ya dime de que se trata!, por más que piensa no encuentro una razón por la que estés tan contento el día de hoy.

-Pues si la hay…ella ayer me intercepto en el camino de la escuela a mi casa, al principio me pareció extraño pero luego dijo que deseaba que la ayudara a estudiar, así que fuimos a mi casa y estuvimos estudiando.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?, no veo la razón aun…

-Pues no fue solo eso, sino que además de estudiar estuvimos platicando, nos conocimos un poco más…después salimos al parque y estuvimos platicando mientras tomábamos un helado hasta que el sol se oculto, y luego la acompañe hasta su casa y…cuando se despidió de mí…me beso en la mejilla.-dije con un poco de vergüenza al admitir aquel hermoso sueño.

-¿Ella te beso en la mejilla?, bueno pues…supongo que así es ella, de cualquier forma no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-¿Y qué me dices de que cuando íbamos a comprar los helados ella…me tomo de la mano?-sonreí.

-¡Ay no lo sé!, escucha, Diamante, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero eso no quiere decir nada, es mas, puedo deducir que este día será como los anteriores, no te hablara mucho…apenas te mirará, no quiero que estés así por una ilusión óptica, vamos.

-Quizá tengas razón pero…yo sentí…

-¡Anda!, llegaremos tarde.-dijo Hotaru haciendo ademán de callarme.

Al llegar a la escuela entramos casi corriendo al salón, al entrar nos percatamos de que la maestra aun no llegaba, así que teníamos un poco de tiempo, miré a mi alrededor y la vi charlando con Rei, no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla, Hotaru se dirigió a su asiento y yo tras ella, sin dejar de mirar a Serena, al pasar junto a Rei y Serena sentí como Serena se giraba y me miraba por pocos segundos, no supe como reaccionar en ese momento por lo de agache la mirada y le volví a levantar, Rei también había volteado y en el momento que volteo vi como Serena me saludaba discretamente con la mano, Rei me ignoro y continuo platicando con Serena, quien también me había dejado de mirar ya.

Quizá Hotaru tenía razón y Serena no me hablaría tanto como yo lo esperaba, pero en ese momento no me importo mucho por el hecho de que la tarde anterior había sido toda mía, yo lo sabía. Minutos después la maestra entro y rápidamente nos dio los exámenes. Una hora después el examen termino y la maestra se retiro, al cabo de algunos minutos comenzó nuestra siguiente clase. El día pasó rápido y fue aburrido, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Serena discretamente de vez en cuando, en la última hora de clase, la maestra volvió para darnos los resultados de nuestros exámenes, fue dando el resultado de cada quien uno por uno, hasta que llego a mi nombre, había obtenido un 10, y me dedique a esperar el nombre de Serena, al nombrarla la maestra apareció sorprendida, Serena había sacado un 8.5, mire rápidamente en dirección a Serena y la vi sonreír de oreja a oreja, de pronto me miro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo también sonreía, pero nuestro momento se vio interrumpido debido a que Seiya, quien se encontraba detrás de Serena le había hablado para felicitarla, Serena aparto la vista de mi y yo miré de nuevo hacía el frente.

Al finalizar las clases, Hotaru y yo caminábamos hacía nuestras casas cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Serena.

-Hola Diamante.-dijo Serena sonriendo, luego miro a Hotaru y también la saludo, Hotaru parecía hastiada y sin embargo le devolvió el saludo, Serena pareció incomoda con Hotaru allí, pero no le importo y continuo hablando.-Solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado a estudiar, saque una buena calificación y estoy muy agradecida.

-Yo…no te preocupes, Serena, me da mucho gusto que hayas sacado una buena calificación…-dije tartamudeando.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos después.-dijo mientras daba unos pasos.-Y adiós Hotaru.

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza y Serena comenzó a alejarse, pero yo no quería que todo quedara solo así, por lo que pensé en lo primero que se me vino a la mente para detenerla.

-¡Serena!, espera…-dije mirando a Hotaru quien lucía molesta. Serena se detuvo y me miro con incertidumbre.-Si tienes problemas para estudiar hoy…puedes…ir a mi casa…y te ayudaré.-dije con dificultad.

Serena sonrió y desapareció, Hotaru y yo comenzamos a caminar y solo escuche que Hotaru me decía "Eres patético", pero le reste importancia, no quería dejar ir tan fácilmente a Serena, quería llegar a ella como fuera, pero mi timidez no me lo dejaba tan fácil, por lo que debía conformarme con esa clase de cosas, aun tenía en mi pensamiento el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus enormes ojos azules clavados en mi, esas dos joyas que me perseguían allí a donde fuera.

Al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación después de comer, puse mi CD favorito y me dedique a esperarla, ella tenía que ver, yo deseaba tenerla ahí, anhelaba momentos junto a ella, escuchaba a mi grupo favorito mientras miraba por la ventana. Miraba el reloj constantemente y los minutos pasaban lentamente, casi iban a ser las cuatro cuando la vi doblar la esquina y acercarse lentamente hasta mi casa, mis ojos se iluminaron al verla y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¡ella había venido!, baje corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta desesperadamente. Serena se detuvo al verme y yo me acerque a ella apresuradamente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-dije sin titubear.

Serena y yo entramos a la casa y cuando mi madre la vio se alegro y la recibió con gusto, después subimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos a estudiar un rato, cuando todo hubo quedado claro aun era muy temprano, estuvimos charlando sobre algunas cosas hasta que Serena cambió de tema.

-Quiero saber cual es tu teléfono.-me dijo, no era una pregunta.

-¿Mi teléfono?, pero… ¿por qué?

-Solo quiero saberlo, quisiera tenerlo por si…alguna vez necesito llamarte y pedirte algo…o tan solo para hablar contigo.-dijo ocultando el rostro.

Mi estomago se revolvió al escuchar aquello, no entendía muy bien a Serena, pero sin duda tome un trozo de papel y escribí mi número telefónico.

-También quiero que me des tu correo electrónico.

Mis mejillas se tornaron coloradas y proseguí a anotar mi correo electrónico. La tarde paso lenta y fresca, al lado de Serena los minutos se convertían en horas, y el tiempo pasaba rápido, al caminar junto a ella hasta su casa, sentí como de pronto se me acercaba demasiado y nuestros brazos rozaban, su risa angelical llegaba a mis oídos y llenaba mi cabeza de ese hermoso sonido. Siempre que se tratara de ella todo era muy dulce y bello, y aunque la tuviera tan cerca en aquellas tardes, siempre la sentí lejos, siempre supe que tan solo era un sueño.

Tan pronto como llegue a mi casa prendí mi computadora, minutos después de entrar a Internet mi teléfono sonó y me sobresalte, lo tome temeroso y conteste, mi pulso se acelero al escuchar su voz, era ella llamándome, no lo podía creer, "Solo llamaba para verificar que hubieras llegado ya", me había dicho con tranquilidad, después de colgar recibí un correo en donde me agregaba a sus amigos, de inmediato la acepte y en cuanto lo hice ella me saludo, una ventanilla se abrió y platicamos durante toda la noche hasta la madrugada, era tanto lo que teníamos que hablar que no podía creerlo.

Yo mismo firme mi sentencia de muerte, a partir de ese día ella y yo nunca dejamos de hablar, en la escuela nunca lo hacíamos, pero en cuanto llegaba a casa me llamaba o yo la llamaba a ella y platicábamos durante horas, y si por alguna razón no podíamos hablar por teléfono, lo hacíamos por Internet, Serena me contaba todo lo que le sucedía, poco a poco aprendí a conocerla, supe todo de ella y de su vida, supe su secreto más íntimo, poco a poco ella y yo fuimos haciéndonos una misma persona, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta, o al menos nunca lo quiso aceptar.

Todo comenzó a empeorar cuando de pronto Seiya Kou interfirió en nuestras vidas. Todo era tan perfecto, yo me sentía plenamente feliz, no me importaba que en la escuela ella fingiera no conocerme, no me importaba que Hotaru me dijera una y otra vez que Serena solo me utilizaba, Hotaru no sabía exactamente como era nuestra relación, pero cada vez que la conocía más y más…mi cariño aumentaba.

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, pensando en mi situación, pensando en Serena Tsukino cuando sonó el teléfono, yo sabía que era ella.

-¿Diga?

-¡¿Por qué no me haz llamado?!

-Lo siento, me encontraba terminando unas cosas…

-Bueno…no importa ya, ¡hay algo que debo contarte!-dijo con un tono de voz feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Rei ya no esta molesta?

-No es nada de eso, es algo más importante y lindo para mí. ¿Recuerdas las incontables veces que te he dicho lo mucho que desearía que alguien gustara de mi?

Mis nervios comenzaron a hacerse notar, ¿podría ser cierto?, ¿podría ser que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo la…quería?, trate de contestar lo más normal que pude.

-Si… ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¡Esta sucediendo!, y estoy tan feliz, ¡adivina quien es!

-Yo…yo…no sé…

-¡Seiya Kou!-dijo riendo tontamente.

De pronto mi corazón se detuvo y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un eco, "Seiya Kou", "Seiya Kou", "Seiya Kou".

-"Seiya Kou"-dije en voz alta sin pensarlo.

-¡Así es!, ¿puedes creerlo?, el guapo Seiya, se fijo en mi, ¡en mi!, ojala sea como el príncipe que siempre he soñado…tendremos una cita, ¿Qué puedo ponerme?, espero verme muy bien para él.

A ese punto no podía hablar, sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz, mi ángel, mi ángel con otro tipo…

-¿Diamante?, ¿sigues ahí?, te estoy preguntando si crees que mi blusa rosa se vería bien.

-Ah…claro, Serena, es tu blusa preferida y se te ve muy bien, deberías usarla.

-¿Crees que soy linda?, anda Diamante, dime lo linda que soy.-dijo con voz chiple.

-Eres muy linda, en realidad tú eres…hermosa.-respondí con la voz entrecortada

Serena me torturaba de esa manera, contándome lo especial que era Seiya Kou, pidiéndome que le dijera lo bonita que era, ella me hacía quererla, adorarla, ella me sometía, me hacía amarla. Sentí envidia de Seiya, de nuevo sentí esas ganas inmensas de ser como él para poder atraer a Serena, quise ser como él para poder confesarle todo lo que sentía y no dejarla ir, de haber sido así habríamos podido estar juntos por siempre.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Hotaru y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro rincón, yo miraba hacía la cafetería en donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Serena, entre ellos Seiya, se encontraban los dos muy cercanos, Serena sonreía demasiado, Seiya coqueteaba, mi sangre hervía y no podía apartar la vista.

-¿Qué te sucede?-me preguntó Hotaru.

-Es Serena...ella y Seiya…se…gustan.-respondí con voz lastimera.

-No podía ser de otra forma, ellos son iguales, son populares, extrovertidos, lindos…en cambio tu junto a ella luces un tanto extraño, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?

-No lo entiendes, yo…la quiero, no puedo soportar mirarlos juntos.

-¡Entonces deja de mirarla!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?, tan solo te quiere como amiguito a quien contarle sus cosas y a quien pedirle ayuda, nada más.

Mirarla junto a él era una tortura, pero también era una tortura tenerla junto a mí y no poder estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, todo comenzaba a volverse un problema. Por la noche recibí mensajes de texto de su celular en donde me preguntaba si había visto lo lindo que Seiya la trataba, no me quedaba otra más que responderle mentiras, toda la noche no hablamos de otra cosa que no fuera Seiya Kou.

Con cada día que pasaba, Serena parecía estar más y más encantada con Seiya, cada día me platicaba alguna cosa nueva sobre él y a mi se me partía el corazón.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, yo tenía ya dos semanas sin ver a Serena y las ansías me carcomían por dentro, a pesar de que hablaba con ella todos los días necesitaba ver su rostro, estar junto a ella, era como una enfermedad incurable. Al fin un día llego a mi casa, cabizbaja, distante, yo me sorprendí al verla así, ella no era así normalmente, salimos a tomar aire fresco, Serena casi no hablaba, al llegar al parque nos sentamos en la misma banca de siempre y yo la mire mientras ella miraba hacía el frente.

-Dime que sucede, Serena, no quisiera verte así…

-No pasa nada en realidad, tan solo algunas veces me pongo a pensar en que quizá no le importo a nadie realmente, en que quizá tan solo soy…alguien más en el mundo.

Serena se puso de pie, a esa hora del día no había nadie más en el parque, yo también me incorpore y la seguí, al estar cerca de ella, Serena busco mi mano y la tomo, mi pulso se acelero, ella miraba hacía adelante, en ese momento me invadieron unas ganas enormes de decirle mis sentimientos, de decirle que a mi me importaba, que yo la quería, sentí como se detenía y me miraba, sus ojos clavados en mi, trato de sonreír pero solo se dibujo una mueca. De pronto sin pensarlo me acerque más a ella y le tome la mano que le quedaba libre, sus manos eran suaves al tacto, nuestras manos entrelazadas, como dos enamorados, hubiera dado todo por quedar así por siempre, odiaba verla triste, sufrir, tan solo quería que fuera feliz, por el hecho de verla así no dude ni un segundo de acercarme a ella, de hacerla saber.

-Serena…a mi me importas, a mi me importas más que a cualquier otra persona, yo…te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, Diamante, eres un buen amigo.

-No lo entiendes.-dije desesperado.-Yo te quiero…te quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar, no sólo como mi amiga…sino como algo más.

Mi garganta se trabo, mis nervios estaban al máximo, Serena se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, sus suaves manos se situaron sobre mi piel, sus enormes ojos se clavaron en los míos, me miro durante un largo rato y luego beso mi mejilla. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, cerré mis ojos por un instante y lo olvide todo, tan solo la vi a ella, cuando los abrí ella ya se había alejado un poco.

-Diamante, eres mi único amigo, probablemente, y yo no puedo verte como quisieras…tu no eres…mi tipo, pero me agrada estar junto a ti y no desearía que esto arruinara nuestra amistad.

Mi corazón se partió en dos, una vez mas la tenía tan lejos, incluso más que al comienzo, asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

-No importa, esto no arruinara nada, yo respeto lo que sientes y piensas, y no quisiera dejar de ser tu amigo…por nada.

Serena se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. De regreso a casa iba solo, pensando en la estupidez que había cometido esa tarde, le había confesado a Serena que era todo para mi y ella me había rechazado, yo no era la clase de chicos de los que suele enamorarse, no era para ella, fue la primera vez que me rompió el corazón, después de eso fue incluso más difícil estar junto a ella, pero yo nunca pude ni quise alejarme, cada vez era más absorbido por su increíble belleza y por su encanto, ojala hubiera podido ser mas valiente, ojala hubiera podido besarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Apenas me separe de ella por una hora y de pronto comencé a extrañarla, extrañaba a mi ángel, a mi Serena, a mi chica de ojos azules, esa chica que apareció en el infierno de mi vida, un momento fugaz de amor, mi infierno personal, mi pesadilla terrenal, mi hermoso sueño.


	5. La Playa

Algunos días transcurrieron antes de que me atreviera a hablarle a Serena de nuevo, yo sabía que no estaba bien, que ella tampoco me dirigía la palabra por lo mismo, pero el dolor era más fuerte que yo y no me permitía ignorarlo para poder seguir tratándola igual, de cualquier forma mi cariño siempre supero a todo y días después del incidente marque su número lentamente, con pocas esperanzas de que me respondiera.

Timbro unas cinco veces, mi esperanza comenzaba a morir, quizás ella no querría hablarme más, pero antes de poder colgar escuche su voz del otro lado del auricular.

Aquella voz que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Diamante?-respondió temerosa.

-Soy yo.-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Deseaba hablar contigo, comenzaba a…extrañarte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en mi rostro.

Seguimos hablando durante una media hora más, de cosas sin sentido, Serena nunca toco el tema, yo tampoco, era mejor así, era mejor dejar cerradas las heridas.

¿Qué podía hacer?, solamente dejarla ir, dejarla libre, dejarla en manos de otro, conforme pasaba el tiempo me enamoraba más de ella, cada pequeño detalle de su forma de ser, de su curiosa personalidad, me hacía quererla hasta morir.

Imaginaba su rostro a donde quiera que mirara, pero siempre me invadía el terrible dolor de ver sus ojos tristes mientras me decía que no podía quererme como yo la quería a ella, aun así para mi Serena seguía siendo todo, seguía ocupando la mayor parte de mi vida y mis prioridades, y no la dejaría.

Pasaron algunos días más para que pudiera verla de nuevo, y al volver a verla fue como si volviera a vivir, aspire su aroma, me deleite con su presencia, mis oídos escucharon la hermosa música de su voz, caminamos por horas y horas a la orilla del mar, todo el mundo había dejado de existir.

Serena se quito sus sandalias, piso la arena suave y camino hasta llegar allí en donde el mar comenzaba, dejo que el mar mojara sus pies y la vi mirar hacía el horizonte, pude observar como el sol iluminaba su rostro, como el brillo de sus ojos incrementaba con el paso de los segundos, su largo cabello se agitaba con el viento, era como ver una perfecta estatua hecha de mármol, era como ver a la diosa del mar, petrificado no pude dejar de observar cada detalle, sentía como cada segundo la amaba más, el tiempo quizás se congelo.

De pronto Serena giro su cabeza para verme y mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de saber que ella sabía que yo la estaba observando, me sonrió, jamás olvidaré su sonrisa, ella extendió su mano, indicándome que me acercara, así que lo hice, tímido, nervioso.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, mire también hacía el horizonte, pero luego sentí como ella clavaba su vista en mi, trate de no ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba, pero no pude evitar volver a mirarla, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella trataba de decirme algo, de pronto sentí como se acercaba más a mi y me rodaba con sus brazos, dude unos instantes pero luego la abracé también, nos mantuvimos así por un largo tiempo hasta que la marea comenzó a subir y nuestros pies se mojaron más de lo normal, Serena quiso salir de allí pero se lo impedí, por la que sus pies se atoraron con algo y caímos juntos, mojándonos un poco.

Serena río y yo también, nos quedamos unos momentos así, mirándonos y riéndonos de la situación, a veces me parecía increíble el hecho de que estuviéramos ambos solos, sin hablar, pero sin embargo diciéndonos tantas cosas en silencio, nos miramos unos momentos más y Serena me salpico unas gotitas de agua, yo le hice lo mismo y jugamos durante un rato.

Me acerque a ella para poder quitarle un mechón del rostro, el cual tapaba su ojo, estaba tan cerca de ella, sentía su cuerpo tan cercano, no quise alejarme, la seguí mirando, y ella siguió mirándome a mí, estábamos tan cerca, sin darnos cuenta seguimos acercándonos aun más hasta que ya no existía distancia alguna entre ella y yo.

Sus labios rozaron mis mejillas, yo aspire su arome y sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro, tome su rostro entre manos y la miré durante un largo rato, aun no estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos me decían, la acerque a mí, sin escapatoria, y presione mis labios sobre los suyos.

Una sensación hermosa me invadió, sentí el dulce sabor que manaba de sus labios, esos labios carmesí que se movían al ritmo de los míos, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, algo dentro de mi me rogaba que no me separara de ella, Serena coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, de pronto me di cuenta de que sus labios eran lo más hermoso que existía, lo más delicioso que existía, sus labios me hacían estremecer, me hacían sentir un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo entero, me hacían quedar encantado y petrificado.

Con ese beso me di cuenta y pude confirmar que ella era lo que yo amaba, lo que yo deseaba, pude saber que no quería dejarla, que no me rendiría, con ese beso pude sentir mi amor por ella más que nunca, y pude sentir como ella me quería a mi, en silencio, en secreto.

Acaricie su cabello lacio y sedoso mientras la apretaba más contra mi, Serena rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, como si nunca quisiera separarse de mi, poco a poco nos recostamos sobre el agua, Serena quedo bajo mi cuerpo, nuestros labios seguían siendo uno solo, seguían unidos, me separé de ellos tan solo un instante para poder llenar de besos su rostro, la observe mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y de nuevo busque sus besos.

Yo sabía perfectamente que después de eso nada entre nosotros volvería a ser igual.

-Te amo, Serena, ¡te amo!, no me importa decírtelo ahora, necesito hacerlo, por que cada vez es más difícil, y no me importa si tú no, pero debes saberlo, ¡debes saberlo!

Serena no respondió, tan solo me miro por un largo rato, me sonrió, de nuevo rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, no quería dejar de sentirla, volví a besarla hasta que la luna ocupo el cielo, hasta todo a nuestro alrededor se torno oscuro, sombrío.

Nos quedamos recostados en la arena, el uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano sin hablar, mirando el cielo estrellado, mirando la luna llena, brillante y gigante ante nosotros, como si nos estuviera vigilando, como si nos cuidara de todo, ahí estábamos.

Y yo más enamorado que nunca.


	6. Celos

Cuando la noche comenzó a adentrarse más, decidimos que era hora de irnos. La ayude a ponerse de pie y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su casa, en todo el camino nadie dijo nada, el silencio nos acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, nuestras manos entrelazadas, apretadas, como si en realidad ninguno de los dos quisiera separarlas, como si alguien hubiera soldado nuestras manos, como si fueran un imán, el polo negativo no queriendo separarse del positivo. Tampoco nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo por miedo a que descubriera aun más cuanto la quería, y ella quizá por miedo a que supiera que me quería un poco.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su casa por fin nos atrevimos a mirarnos, Serena estaba ruborizada, pensativa, con una escondida sonrisa, sus ojos me indicaban que tenía la cabeza llena de palabras, más sin embargo su boca se mantenía sellada.

-Nos veremos después…-me atreví a decir.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se quedo mirándome por unos momentos, como si esperara algo.

Me acerque a ella y la besé tiernamente en la mejilla, lo que ocasionó que sus mejillas se colorearan, la vi caminar hasta la puerta y entrar, sin volver a mirarme, me quede ahí durante un tiempo más, esperando volver a verla, pero no sucedió nada. Regresé a mi casa con el corazón más ardiente que nunca, con mi pensamiento concentrado en Serena, en nada más, el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, del tacto de su piel junto a la mía, de sus manos enredadas en las mías, de su olor, de su mirada…de todo, cerré mis ojos para poder reavivar la escena, definitivamente había sido el sueño más hermoso que nunca tuve.

Pero al estar de nuevo solo en mi habitación me dedique a pensar en todo aquel embrollo, en realidad nada era seguro, Serena ya me había rechazado una vez, y quizá por el momento que se dio entre nosotros nos besamos…y nada más, tal vez fue solo un momento fugaz, quizá ella lo olvidaría después, aunque mis esperanzas no habían terminado, después de todo sus palabras me indicaban lo contrario, ella solo me veía como su amigo…como el estúpido que daría todo por ella.

De pronto me sentí el hombre más idiota del mundo, ¿qué pasaría ahora?, nosotros habíamos hecho algo importante, un beso no es cualquier cosa, al menos para mi…estábamos unidos…de alguna manera.

Por mi parte yo ahora sentía que la quería más…y más…y más…y más, y nunca parecía poder dejarla de querer, estas vacaciones iban a ser difíciles sin poder verla todos los días como en la escuela.

Algunos días después me quede de ver con Hotaru en el Crown, deseábamos distraernos de la flojera de las vacaciones, hablábamos de cosas sin mucho sentido o importancia, como siempre entre nosotros, pero Hotaru como siempre se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía conmigo. Pero todo se termino de arruinar cuando la vi entrar al Crown con Seiya Kou, nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo no pude evitar ponerme molesto al notar que iban de la mano, Serena miraba hacía otro lado, como buscando algo, mientras Seiya, triunfante, me saludaba, mi estómago se revolvió, el coraje me carcomía por dentro, en eso Serena miro hacía el frente y me vio de pie, con el ceño fruncido, molesto, con los puños cerrados, y supe que se avergonzaba, jalo a Seiya para que salieran de ahí, Seiya nos saludo con la mano y salió después de Serena.

Golpee la mesa tan fuerte que incluso Hotaru se confundió.

-¿Me dirás que ha pasado entre ustedes dos como para que reacciones así?

-Nada importante, nada importante.

-¿Creerás que te creo?

-Ella…ella…yo…

-No tartamudees, te lo ruego.

-Nos besamos.-dije escondiendo el rostro.

-¿Ustedes…qué?

-Nos besamos, en la playa…la semana pasada…yo…yo…

Escondí mi rostro tras mis manos, no sabiendo que hacer, ardía de coraje, de celos…de saber que Serena había jugado conmigo, que solo me había utilizado, que era su diversión…y aun así, con esa temible verdad, mi corazón seguía latiendo por ella.

-Diamante Blackmoon, ¿qué haz hecho?, ¡nunca debiste!, ¿no te das cuenta?, para ella eso no significo NADA, absolutamente nada.

-¡Acabo de percatarme de ello!

Me levante molesto, decidido a salir a buscarla y preguntárselo por mi mismo, salí enojado del Crown, sentí como Hotaru me seguía. Al salir, algunos chicos del colegio se encontraban con Seiya y Serena, mientras que Seiya le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Serena y la sangre me hervía aun más, Hotaru se situó a mi lado, no sabiendo que hacer.

Mire a Serena, tampoco quería hacer una escena y avergonzarla, no quería contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, yo sabía que eso la haría sentir mal, que la avergonzaría, pero en ese momento tenía la cabeza tan llena de remordimiento que hice lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance.

Le tome la mano a Hotaru y salude a todos los que estaban ahí, sin dejar de mirar a Serena, quien se confundió al vernos tomados de la mano, miré a Hotaru y también lucía confundida, se había sonrojado, pero no decía ni una palabra, comencé a caminar aun con la mano de Hotaru unida a la mía, luego la abrasé por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla ates de doblar la esquina.

Al estar fuera de la vista de el grupo solté la mano de Hotaru y tome una bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos y estrelle mi cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que Hotaru me detuvo.

-Detente, no tenías que haber hecho eso…de verdad.

-Perdóname, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente…los celos me impulsaron, perdón.

-Lo entiendo perfecto, Diamante, al menos espero que…funcione un poco, de cualquier forma, me sentiría mejor si no vuelve a suceder, fue extraño, tu sabes que yo…no estoy acostumbrada, en realidad, somos muy buenos amigos.

-Lo sé, te pido disculpas, mejor…vayámonos de aquí.

Hotaru y yo caminamos hasta mi casa y nos quedamos jugando videojuegos durante toda la tarde, aunque yo no olvide lo sucedido, temía volver a hablar con ella, sentía una gran rabia, aunque yo sabía que eso pasaría en cualquier momento, aun así quedaba la esperanza de tenerla para mi, pero aunque en la playa todo había sido real, no seguía siendo más que un sueño.

Horas más tarde, por la noche, me encontraba recostado en la cama, pensando en ella, cabizbajo, mi celular sonó durante algunos minutos y yo lo ignoré, cuando decidí tomarlo vi que había recibido algunos mensajes, todos de Serena.

Leí uno por uno, todos decían algo muy parecido, el último decía "¿Entonces tienes algo con Hotaru?", un dolorcito en el corazón me atormento, no sabía si debía contestar, Serena estaba preocupada por lo que hubiera entre Hotaru y yo, estaba interesada, así que comencé a responder y al final escribí: "¿Tienes algo con Seiya?", presioné el botón "enviar" y espere a que le llegara, Serena no me respondió, deseaba hablar con ella y no me atrevía, de cierta manera me dolía todo aquello, yo le había entregado todo…todo.

¿Por qué Serena Tsukino me hacía esto?, ella sabía perfecto mis sentimientos, yo la adoraba…la quería, era mi vida completa, mi razón de existir, pero ella…lo olvidaba, no lo tomaba en cuenta, a veces deseaba tomar una estaca, clavarla en mi corazón, sacarla con mi corazón enterrado en ella, aun latiendo, salir corriendo y llevárselo a Serena, antes de que pudiera quebrarse en pedacitos.

Si Dios existía, me estaba castigando con Serena Tsukino.


	7. Hotaru

Días después de no hablarnos, decidí ir a visitar a Hotaru, ya que tampoco la había visto desde el incidente y debía hablar con ella. Caminé lentamente por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, el profesor Tomoe me recibió y esperé a que Hotaru bajara. Cuando bajo nos saludamos y le pedí que por favor saliéramos a dar una vuelta, necesitaba despejarme para poder explicarle las cosas bien.

Mientras caminábamos noté a Hotaru algo distante, como si al mismo tiempo no quisiera tener mucho contacto conmigo, como si algo le hubiera afectado demasiado.

-Hotaru, debes perdonarme, en verdad lo hice por un impulso…no quise ofenderte ni mucho menos, solo me llene de rabia al verla con Seiya…

-Te entiendo muy bien, Diamante, ese no es en realidad el problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras para ganarte el corazón de Serena, pero no logras entender que ella nunca te va a hacer caso…hagas lo que hagas, y aunque ella algún día llegue a aceptar que te quiere…eso no cambiará las cosas.

-Pero cuando ese día llegue, por supuesto que todo cambiará, entonces me dará fuerzas para seguir adelante y conquistarla, yo sé que todo cambiará, ella será mía totalmente.

-Estas equivocado.-dijo Hotaru deteniéndose.-Las cosas no son así, las personas como Serena solo se interesan en lo superficial, tu no eres como Seiya, nunca lo serás, y eso no es malo, pero por esa razón ella no pondrá sus ojos en ti, no te verá como su novio.

-Quizá sea así por ahora, pero si ella abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que me quiere, seguro que su forma de pensar también cambiará, lo sé…

-No te engañes, no vivas de falsas esperanzas, enserio Diamante…

Hotaru se sentó en una baca cercana y yo me senté junto a ella, en verdad Hotaru estaba molesta por toda aquella situación, trataba de entenderla, pero mis sentimientos no me dejaban.

-Mira, quizá si te fijaras más…si miraras a tu alrededor, quizá podrías notar que hay otras personas que si te quieren…

-¿Dé que hablas, Hotaru?, soy la persona más ajena al mundo… ¿dónde crees que habrá alguien que se podría fijar en mi?

Hotaru se giro para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, estaban vidriosos, al principio no entendí muy bien que sucedía, o que había dicho yo para herirla, de pronto todo me callo en cuenta, fue como si ella misma me lo hubiera explicado con palabras, pero no fue necesario hablar, sus ojos me lo dijeron todo, una brisa de aire meció su cabello y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, yo no supe que hacer o decir, pero supe que ella también sabía que yo ya me había enterado de todo.

Hotaru agacho la mirada y por un momento quise abrazarla, pero sabía que lo tomaría a mal, yo la quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga, pero nunca la imaginé como algo más que eso, le tome la mano como gesto de amistad, noté como sus mejillas se encendían, intente encontrar las palabras correctas para hablarle.

-Hotaru…yo…

-No digas nada, Diamante, estoy totalmente conciente de lo que sientes, desde el principio…desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas, lo sé, y quiero decirte yo a ti que en realidad no importa, yo solo quería que estuvieras al tanto, pero tampoco quiero que eso cambié las cosas, debes saber que a mi nunca me importará que la quieras a ella, no te lo reprocharé, no haré nada para que cambies tus sentimientos, si llegas a cambiarlos, quiero que sea por tu propia voluntad.

-Pero Hotaru…recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga…y yo te sigo queriendo, quiero que sigas a mi lado, ¿soy muy egoísta si te lo pido?

-Por supuesto que no, me sentiría muy mal si no lo pidieras…por que además no quisiera dejarte.

-Entonces no pensemos en esto durante un rato…necesito algo de tiempo, por ahora… ¿quisieras ir por un helado?

Hotaru sonrió y aceptó, nos dirigimos a la nevería para poder comprar un helado mientras nos reíamos de algunos niños que jugaban cerca.

Cuando nos dirigíamos de vuelta a casa de Hotaru me di cuenta que de pronto Hotaru se había puesto seria y quise saber por que, al mirarla vi que miraba hacía un punto fijo, cuando seguí su mirada noté aquellos cabellos rubios cobrizos que tanto adoraba, el corazón me dio un vuelco y de inmediato me sentí incomodo ante aquella situación. Serena nos miro y me di cuenta de que algo en su mirada se había tornado oscuro, continuamos caminando y al estar más cerca de ella lucía molesta, iba sola, así que no me preocupe mucho, no puedo negar que el verla me hizo sentir muy bien, extrañaba aquel hermoso rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un rato y luego se esfumo, ni Hotaru ni yo pronunciamos palabra alguna hasta llegar a su casa.

Nos despedimos dándonos un abrazo y regresé a mi casa, solo para meditar en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

Ahora que sabía lo que Hotaru sentía por mi, sería todo incluso más difícil, me sentía una horrible persona por no corresponderle después de todo el tiempo y las cosas vividas juntas, al saber incluso que Serena no iba a hacerme caso, lo sabía y aun así no podía dejar de amarla, pero ella había elegido a Seiya, y eso tampoco podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

La noche fue muy pesada.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo temprano, por lo que decidí ayudarle a mi madre con el desayuno, al terminar todos desayunamos y luego decidí darme un baño, envolví mi cuerpo húmedo en una toalla, dejando mi dorso desnudo y volví a mi habitación.

Al entrar cerré la puerta con seguro y al girarme vi a aquel rostro maravilloso que me tenía como estúpido, ella me miro fijamente para después recorrerme el cuerpo con la mirada, sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban, por un momento creí que todo aquello era un espejismo, algún producto de mi imaginación, ¿tan desesperado estaba?

-Hola Diamante.

-¿Entonces eres real?

-Por supuesto, aquí estoy.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Tu madre me dejo entrar, dijo que te esperara aquí, ¿no te alegra verme?

-Pensé que eras tu quien no quería verme.

-Estas equivocado…

-Puedo saber… ¿por qué viniste?

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, dándome la espalda.

-Solo tenía ganas de verte, y hablar contigo.

-Serena…

-¿Qué dirás?, ¿qué ya no quieres ser mi amigo?, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora quieres a Hotaru?, entonces todo va enserio…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo…de ti y Hotaru…

-Estas equivocada, entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-Pero…yo los vi, ayer y el otro día en el Crown.

-Eso fue solo…por que me dieron celos al verte con Kou.

Serena se giro y me miró, se acerco a mí hasta tenerme frente a frente.

-¿Celos?, ¿aun sientes celos?

-Por supuesto que aun siento celos, Serena, yo a quien quiero es a ti, Hotaru es mi mejor amiga, y lo hice por impulso…por el solo hecho de verte con él.

-Dime que me quieres.

-No, no te quiero.

Serena agacho la mirada, tome su mentón y levanté su rostro.

-Te amo, Serena Tsukino.

Serena se acercó a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, no pude evitar sentir como se me erizaba la piel, amaba tenerla cerca, no podía evitarlo, besé su frente y eso basto para que ella me mirara y me incitara a besarla con fuerza, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la besé desesperadamente, sin perder la pasión, sus labios eran mi droga.


	8. Exploraciones

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron no me atreví a abrir los ojos por temor a que al abrirlos ella desapareciera así como si nada, pero me equivoque, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, en realidad ella estaba ahí, no era ninguna ilusión óptica.

-Diamante.-dijo en un tono de voz suave.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con su mirada penetrante delante de mí, ella sonreía, yo la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje más cerca de mí, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco sobre mi rostro, era increíble como aquellos diamantes azules me atrapaban y me hacían volar por los cielos.

-Serena…no te quiero cerca de nadie más, te quiero cerca de mí, no importa como, quiero que sea cerca de mí.-le dije susurrándole al oído. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mis susurros, ella apretó más sus manos. Le besé la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo, sentí como sus manos se resbalaban por mi pecho, dibujando las líneas de los músculos, entonces recordé que no llevaba más ropa que la toalla que me envolvía, por un momento sentí vergüenza pero luego lo olvidé, tenerla entre mis brazos era una bendición.

Sus manos me empujaron hacía la cama y sus labios besaron mi torso, un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo, éramos jóvenes, muy jóvenes, apenas había cumplido mi mayoría de edad, era la primera vez que me enamoraba, no sabía lo que sucedería.

La tome por la cintura y acaricié sus brazos, deslicé mis manos por debajo de su blusa y acaricié su vientre, era liso, suave, plano, ella poso sus manos sobre las mías y me miro indicándome que le quitara la blusa.

Torpemente lo hice, con el corazón acelerado, observé la escultura que tenía al frente, su piel desnuda era hermosa, sus senos debajo del sujetador eran hermosos, le besé el cuello y ella rodeo el mío con sus brazos.

Ambos sabíamos que no era el momento, pero decidimos que podíamos explorarnos. Rocé su cuello con mi nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y los capturé de nuevo, era la experiencia más linda que había tenido nunca. Nuestros labios estaban hechos para estar juntos, su dulce aroma llego a mi, su sabor penetraba mi boca, mis manos acariciaban su vientre y a veces sus senos.

A pesar de no tener relaciones, fue la forma más hermosa de demostrarnos todo, a mi no me importo que ella me tocara, no me importo que me conociera así, desee tenerla toda la vida junto a mi, así…imaginé como sería despertar todos los días junto a ella y ver su hermoso rostro cada mañana, dormir con ella, sentirla cerca, sentirla mía, saber que no es de otro, de nadie más.

Aunque éramos jóvenes algún día llegaría el momento en el que mi cuerpo dejara de serlo, y cuando ese día llegara quería estar junto a ella, quería despertar en la vida con ella, conocer el placer con su cuerpo, supe que ella era la primera y la única mujer con la que yo quería relacionarme, pero ese día no, pronto, pronto sería…

Cada vez me convencía más de que ella estaba hecha para mí, sus ojos me lo gritaban, sus labios me lo rogaban, su cuerpo me invitaba, como iba a dejarla irse de mi lado.

Nos miramos al tiempo en que nuestras bocas se separaban, sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás había visto en ella.

-Dime cuanto me quieres.

-Te amo, te quiero, te adoro…es como si esto nunca terminara, cada vez que te miro, que me sonríes, que me hablas, que me escuchas, te quiero más y más, es algo interminable, como si cada día que pasa te metieras más a mi sistema y me absorbieras el alma, me robas el corazón, te adueñas de el, te conviertes en la reina de mi mundo, me esclavizas, me hipnotizas…y aquí estoy.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que nos miramos mutuamente, diciéndonos todo con la mirada, disfrutando del momento, pero sabía que pronto debíamos acabar con aquello, no era el momento adecuado de confesiones.

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, no creo merecerte, no creo que esto deba estar sucediendo…-dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

Me dio la espalda mientras se volvía a poner la blusa.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Algo tienes que…me hace desfallecer…me hace bajar la guardia, no deberíamos estar juntos, las cosas no son así…sin embargo, cuando estas muy cerca de mi y me miras de esa manera, me hablas así e incluso te atreves a besarme yo…no puedo continuar.

-No debes tener miedo, solo deberías dejarte llevar por lo que sientes.

-Eso quisiera, eso quisiera…

Me cambie de ropa mientras ella miraba por la ventana y al estar listos salimos de la habitación en silencio, me preocupaba el hecho de que Serena no aceptara lo nuestro, de que no aceptara que debíamos estar juntos, pero aun así no me rendiría, ella lo era todo para mi y a esas alturas yo no iba a dejarla así como así.

Se despidió de mi madre y la acompañé hasta la puerta, caminamos hasta la acera y nos miramos largamente, el viento agito su cabello largo, me di cuenta de que nos habíamos tomado de la mano, quise abrazarla fuertemente, pero no debía retenerla mas, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, plante mis labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, se separó muy rápido de mi, algo que me dolió, pero no debía detenerla, soltó mi mano y se dio media vuelta para poder seguir su camino.

Me quede mirándola durante un rato hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba, al mirar a mi derecha vi el rostro entristecido de Hotaru, a juzgar por su mirada supe que había visto todo, me acerque a ella y agache la mirada.

-Discúlpame.

-No lo hagas, te he dicho que no me importa, que se a lo que me atengo.

-Sé que en realidad te importa y yo no quiero…

-Por favor, Diamante, no hablemos de esto, has estado toda la mañana con ella, ahora que no esta, al menos ponme un poco de atención a mí…

Hotaru y yo entramos a la casa y mi madre la saludo, nos dirigimos a la sala y puse una de las películas que Hotaru había traído, hice palomitas y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla.

Mientras comíamos palomitas y veíamos la película note como Hotaru se acercaba a mi con el pretexto de las palomitas, no se lo impedí, pero no podía parar de pensar en Serena y en lo sucedido durante la mañana, cuando las palomitas se terminaron coloque el traste en la mesita de centro y entonces sentí como Hotaru recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, aunque me dolía hacerla sufrir tampoco podía quitarle la poca esperanza que le quedaba, si en mis manos estaba darle algo de felicidad no podía quitársela.

Como lastimar a Hotaru, que era mi mejor amiga y que lo había sido por tanto tiempo, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejar de querer a Serena, solo yo la conocía realmente y solo yo sabía como era en realidad, y por esa verdadera Serena yo me había enamorado y ahora me encontraba entre la amistad y el amor.

Yo no era nadie para merecer a ninguna de las dos, pero a Serena no había elegido amarla, era algo más fuerte que yo, pero dolía ver la mirada de Hotaru, como culpándome, como reclamándome algo.

¿Por qué nunca me enamoré de Hotaru?, estuvo junto a mi por muchos años, siempre me escuchó, me apoyo, quizá nunca fue del todo buena, pero siempre estuvo ahí, ¿por qué no la amo entonces?, ¿por qué mis sentimientos son dirigidos a una persona desconocida?, no tenía ni un año de conocer a Serena, mas sin embargo ya la amaba como si de toda la vida se tratara, sabía que pronto me dejaría otra vez, como siempre lo hacía.

Al regresar a la cocina mi madre preparaba algo de cenar, me encontraba pensativo, sirviéndome algo de tomar cuando me interrumpió.

-Esas dos chicas te quieren, pero estoy segura de que tu solo quieres a una de ellas.

Tarde un momento en procesar.

-Solo a una.-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Y quizá es el ángel de cabellos dorados.

-Me conoces bien, mamá.

-Hotaru ha sido tu amiga siempre, y sé que nunca la has visto como algo más, entiendo que estés confundido, pues ella nunca se había comportado así contigo, hasta ahora que ha visto que puedes querer a alguien más.

-No estoy confundido, sé que la quiero a ella y a nadie más, se lo he dicho a Hotaru, pero Hotaru insiste en que ella nunca aceptará esto…y tiene razón. Pero no puedo dejar de quererla, ni tampoco puedo querer a Hotaru, no quiero lastimarla, ni a ella ni a Serena.

-Hijo, mientras tu sepas bien lo que sientes, todo se irá arreglando poco a poco, quizá Serena no lo acepte, pero sus ojos admiten lo mucho que te adora, cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre sus ojos brillan, ¿no es eso suficiente?

No contesté, deje el vaso sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación, me senté sobre mi cama y miré el buró, una fotografía en donde salíamos Hotaru y yo un par de años atrás me observaba, la miré durante un rato, recordando lo feliz que era cuando jugábamos en el parque, ella era como mi hermana…mi hermana…

Acosté la fotografía, no quería seguir viéndola, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras el corazón me gritaba un solo nombre:

"¡Serena!"


	9. Atrápala

El final del semestre estaba por acabar, la graduación estaba cerca, y mi corazón partido por la mitad.

Serena no me había dirigido la palabra en mucho tiempo, me enviaba mensajes, me respondía los mails y una que otra vez las llamadas, pero cuando nos veíamos en la escuela o en la calle me evadía, prefería no mirarme. Le pregunte mil veces por que, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta.

¿Por qué mi pequeño ángel no se atrevía a acercarse a mi?, ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba aclarar todo de una vez, no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara así como así, menos ahora que estaba mas o menos seguro de que ella también me quería.

Al finalizar el día la vi alejarse con su grupo de amigos, Seiya la tomó de la mano y eso me dolió en el alma, odiaba verlo cerca de ella. Los seguí durante un tiempo hasta llegar a la nevería del centro. Me mantuve apartado para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia y me dedique a observarla, ella parecía feliz, pero su mirada indicaba todo lo contrario, permitía que Seiya la abrazara e incluso que la besara, algo que me molestó de sobremanera, parecía como si Serena solo quisiera olvidarse de… ¿mi?, parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo mi existencia.

De pronto supe que debía acercarme a ella cuando comenzó a caminar sola en dirección contraria a los demás, entonces corrí hasta alcanzarla mientras doblaba en la esquina y la tomé del brazo impaciente. Serena me miró sorprendida de verme por ahí, no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo agachando la mirada.

-Me harte de que me ignores y de que finjas que no existo cuando alguien esta cerca.

-No lo hago.

Tome su barbilla con mi mano y la obligué a mirarme.

-¿Estas segura?

Hubo un silencio prolongado que decidí romper yo mismo.

-¡Serena!, no entiendo de que trata todo esto, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a seguirlo, no puedes ir y demostrarme que sientes lo mismo y luego dejarme e ignorarme y hacer como que no existo, quiero que te quedes conmigo, y para siempre.

Serena tenía la mirada triste, y parecía querer contestar, pero las palabras no fluían.

-Diamante.-dijo y luego calló.-No puedo quedarme para siempre, no puedo quedarme ni siquiera por un momento, ya lo haz comprobado, no puedo quererte como quieres, no puedo ser quien quieres, soy…una horrible persona, mi vida siempre ha sido difícil, y conocerte a ti…ha sido lo más difícil que me ha pasado, me es imposible quedarme…por eso te suplico que te olvides de mi, que trates de fingir que no soy nada, ¿cómo podría quererte cuando no quiero a nadie más?

La miré extrañado, yo sabía perfectamente que me quería, sus besos me lo gritaban…no podía hacer caso de sus palabras.

-¡No!, ¡carajo!, No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, ¡con un demonio!, estoy cansado de ser humilde contigo, ya no voy a descansar hasta que seas toda para mi, no voy a ser ese chico amable que siempre esta al pendiente de ti, seré severo, frío, hasta que no te tenga conmigo, no podré estar tranquilo.

-Entonces tu tranquilidad se verá truncada…

La tomé por los hombros en un impulso y la miré con severidad, mis ojos inyectados en sangre la escrutaban, no soportaba aquella situación, no soportaba que Serena intentara apartarme de su lado.

-No me importa, no me importa, ¡voy a estar contigo!, no te voy a olvidar ni te voy a dejar, por más que quisiera no podría hacerlo, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?, te amo, maldición.

Apreté fuertemente mis labios contra los de ella y la besé apasionadamente, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, desesperadamente, me hacían falta sus besos, después de tanto tiempo de no sentirla cerca, al principio Serena se resistió, pero después sentí como rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me invitaba a besarla más. No supe bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero al separarnos nos miramos fijamente, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Debo irme.-dijo Serena dando media vuelta y corriendo.

Corrí tras ella sin detenerme, debía alcanzarla, nuestra conversación aun no terminaba.

La alcancé al llegar al parque en el que siempre nos gustaba estar, la tomé bruscamente del brazo y la detuve, Serena se tiro al pasto en un intento de zafarse de mi pero yo me tiré sobre ella impidiéndole moverse. Tenía su cuerpo bajo el mío, aprisionada, algunas lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de ella, la besé tiernamente en la mejilla y me miró, con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Por qué no me permites quererte como es debido?

-No lo merezco, ya te lo dije.-respondió mirando hacía otro lado.

-Mereces eso y mucho más, Serena Tsukino.

Le besé el cuello y luego la frente, la amaba, más que a mi propia vida, ¿cómo podría dejarla ir así como así?, la necesitaba conmigo y me dolía verla irse.

-¿Por qué, Diamante?-gritó desesperada.

-¡Por que si!, ¡por que no puedo evitar quererte!, por que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y tu, niña, no me dejas estar a tu lado como es debido, no me dejas tomarte de la mano en público y decirte al oído que te quiero, ¿Por qué a Seiya Kou si lo permites?, ¿Por qué yo no soy guapo?, ¿Por qué no tengo dinero?, o…¿Por qué no soy popular?

Al fin se atrevió a mirarme, parecía que me regañaba con la mirada, negó lentamente y aunque lo haya hecho yo supe que tenía un poco de verdad.

-No puedes decir que no me quieres…lo siento cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas y hasta cuando me miras.

-Nunca he dicho que no.

Serena cerró los ojos, por miedo a mi respuesta o quizá por vergüenza, pero en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, la miré durante un largo rato para ver si abría los ojos, y al no hacerlo le llené de besos el rostro.

-Serena Tsukino, abre los ojos, tontita.-dije con un tono muy feliz.

Ella los abrió y me miro con dulzura y vergüenza, luego capturé sus labios con los míos, besos dulces, fugases, radiantes, amaba el sabor de su boca, su aliento, su suavidad.

Caminamos durante un rato alrededor, no dijimos nada, tan solo disfrutamos tomarnos de la mano, ¿Por qué Dios me castigaba y me bendecía al mismo tiempo?

Nunca pude responderme esa pregunta.

Nos despedimos cerca de su casa al atardecer, me sentía extrañamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo con un miedo intenso que no lograba desaparecer, sabía que en cualquier momento podría perderla de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa mi mamá se encontraba en la cocina, con tantas cosas no había recordado comer. Me serví un poco de estofado y encendí el televisor.

-Hotaru llamó.-dijo mientras acomodaba algunos trastes.

El bocado se me atoró y tosí antes de responder.

-Olvidé que debía verla hoy.-dije sin mentir.

-Eso me dijo… ¿estabas con Serena, cierto?

-Si…

-Hijo…no olvides que tienes responsabilidades, entiendo que la quieras pero…también recuerda tus responsabilidades.

-Si, mamá, lo lamento.

-Te quiero, hijo, y aunque no me lo cuentes del todo…sé lo mucho que amas a Serena, es una hermosa mujercita, pero me preocupa que sea tan inestable, que se aleje por semanas y luego vuelva, y que nunca te diga si o no, no quisiera al final verte sufrir, no podría soportarlo.

-Mamá, gracias por preocuparte, pero no puedo dejarla, pase lo que pase, es algo más fuerte que yo, ¿podrías entenderme?

-Lo hago, Diamante, es solo un comentario.

Deje mis platos en el lavador y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado aunque yo no quería verlo, y sentía una extraña sensación de que al finalizar el semestre todo se tornaría peor y peor, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nuestro amor incrementaba, aunque Serena lo negara, entre nosotros se estaba creando un lazo irrompible.


	10. No Lo Haré

Al siguiente día me sentía plenamente feliz, con la extraña idea de que a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, de que quizá Serena al fin me aceptaría, después de darse cuenta de que no me rendía tan fácilmente. Para empezar un buen día decidí ducharme e ir a buscar a Hotaru, debía disculparme.

Cuando llegué a su casa la encontré en el pórtico regando unas macetas, al verme se sorprendió, lo supe por su mirada, pero también me di cuenta de que no se alegro del todo, pues su rostro dibujó una mueca. Me acerqué tímidamente y avergonzado y le pedí miles de disculpas.

Hotaru no habló durante mucho tiempo, solo estuvo ahí, mirándome, me sentí mal de hacerle esa clase de cosas, pero a veces no lograba controlar mis impulsos.

-Esta bien, Diamante, comprendo que hay personas más importantes que otras, y que uno no puede dejarlas para después.

Me dolió el comentario de Hotaru, pero sabía perfectamente que era verdad, desde que Serena había aparecido en mi vida la había hecho a un lado, y a pesar de que yo sabía que estaba mal, era algo que no podía cambiar. Quería arreglar de alguna manera mis problemas con Hotaru, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

-Hoy…quiero reparar mi falta, por lo que te dedicaré todo el día.

Hotaru me miró sorprendida y al fin logré que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro, por lo que yo también sonreí.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

Hotaru me abrazó y después se dirigió a avisarles a sus padres que saldría.

Caminamos juntos hasta el parque de diversiones, compramos un par de mantecados y nos subimos a la mayoría de los juegos, la verdad es que disfruté mucho de estar con Hotaru, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos que ya no recordaba que bien se sentía. Regresamos a casa al atardecer, mientras caminábamos encontramos a Serena y sus amigos en la plaza central, me emocioné porque quizá iba a poder aunque sea verla, sin embargo no me gustó lo que vi.

Seiya tomaba con una mano la de Serena y con otra la rodeaba por la cintura, traté de ignorarlo aunque Hotaru se dio cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar más rápido.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí, estoy bien, enserio…solo me siento incómodo, estoy perfecto.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Serena, al parecer nada de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros el día anterior había hecho efecto en ella, pero por alguna razón, por idiota, quizá, me aferré a la confianza, confié en que todo fuera parte de su plan, como siempre, y que no significara nada.

Hotaru y yo llegamos a casa y la invité a cenar, a mi madre le dio gusto ver que habíamos pasado el día juntos y nos sirvió un par de emparedados de esos que le salían tan ricos.

Al terminar la acompañé a su casa, al parecer Hotaru lucía más animada y eso me alegraba, al llegar frente a su casa me dio un abrazo inesperado que le correspondí, pero duró demasiado tiempo y me dio la impresión de que Hotaru no quería soltarme.

-Diamante.-dijo nerviosa.-Quisiera que todos los días fueran así, odio tener que dejarte ir ahora y que mañana estés con ella…

No supe que contestar, no sentía lo mismo, a pesar de que la extrañaba como amiga, no sentía lo mismo, y no deseaba herirla, por lo que no respondí.

-Sé que no sientes igual, y que por eso no respondes…pero de cualquier manera sabes mis sentimientos, Diamante, y aquí estaré.

Hotaru me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo y entró rápidamente a su casa. Regresé con la cabeza llena de confusión, aunque no podía parar de pensar en Seiya y Serena, ¿por qué de nuevo Serena le permitía tocarla?, era algo que no soportaba.

Cuando llegué a casa revisé mi celular, pues lo había olvidado, y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Serena, el corazón me latió intensamente. Aunque al leerlo no me sentí bien.

"Te espero mañana a las 4 en el parque", era lo único que decía y no me daba un buen presentimiento, por alguna razón sentía que ese encuentro no sería bueno.

Al día siguiente, con algo de temor, llegué al parque a la hora que me dijo, estaba ahí sentada, esperándome, se veía espléndidamente bella. Sonreí al verla, pero su aspecto no me dejó nada bueno.

Intenté abrazarla para saludarla, pero no me lo permitió.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Serena?

-Tengo que decirte algo…antes de que te enteres por otro lado.

-Te escucho.

-Seiya y yo…somos novios.

El corazón se me paralizó por completo, sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, al principio no pude responder, la miré desconcertado y dolido.

-Pero tu…yo…

-No, Diamante, te lo dije muchas veces, yo…

-¡Me besaste!, ¡me abrazaste!, ¡yo sé que me quieres!

-No te confundas.

-Tu mirada, tus besos, tus caricias me lo dicen, no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

-Será mejor que ya no nos veamos ni nada por el estilo, quisiera respetar a Seiya.

-No hablas enserio, ¿sabes que no lo voy a hacer?, no dejaré de buscarte o hablarte, no lo haré.

-Será mejor que si.

-No.

Fue mi última palabra, no iba a dejarla, no quería hacerlo, no me resignaría de aquella manera, no iba a renunciar a todo, no aunque ella misma me lo pidiera, porque yo sabía perfectamente que ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella, estaba seguro, pero ese afán de Serena de mantenerme lejos no nos dejaba estar juntos.

-No voy a renunciar a ti, Serena Tsukino, ni aunque tu misma me lo pidas.

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, sentí como me tomaba del brazo.

-¿Adónde vas?

No hubiera querido que me detuviera, porque precisamente huía para no hacer lo que ahora haría.

La tomé sin control entre mis brazos y la besé, ella me correspondió, la amaba sin control y sus mortíferos besos me volvían loco, la solté muy a mi pesar.

-No lo haré, no importa con quien estés.

Me alejé de ella rápidamente, el dolor me invadía todo el cuerpo, me sentía desdichado, pero no me daría por vencido, eso nunca, primero muerto.

Primero muerto.

Serena, ¿Por qué me destrozas así, nuevamente?


	11. ¿Por Qué Te Resistes?

Serena huía de mi todo el tiempo, no contestaba mis llamadas, menos mis mensajes, me había borrado de su cuenta, no me recibía en su casa. Si la veía en la calle, con ese cretino, me acercaba a ella sin dudarlo, y ellos se retiraban.

No lo soportaba más, no iba a dejar las cosas así de fácil. Pasaron varias semanas y la angustia cada vez me destrozaba más. Mi madre preocupada intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, pero no la escuché, ni a ella ni a Hotaru, quien también trató de animarme. Duré días dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de localizarla, de acercarme a ella. Pero nada.

Mientras los días pasaban, cada vez me volvía más loco. Por la noche, recostado en mi cama, pensando en ella, no pude resistirlo más; me puse de pie y así, incluso en pijama, salí de mi habitación sigilosamente. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta principal con el mayor silencio posible; al estar en la calle comencé a correr desenfrenadamente.

Al llegar a mi destino, me detuve un momento para tomar aire, miré hacía el interior, todo estaba muy oscuro. Era muy tarde, seguro todos estarían dormidos, pero yo sabía perfectamente dónde era su habitación.

Caminé hacía la parte trasera de la casa, su ventana estaba semiabierta, "perfecto", pensé. Aunque la luz estaba apagada pude observar que un pequeño resplandor salía, supuse que era su televisor. Así que me decidí empezar a escalar. Con mucha dificultad llegué hasta arriba y con cautela me introduje a la habitación. Tumbado, me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor.

Serena me miraba incrédula, con los ojos abiertos como platos, reprimiendo un grito con la mano tapándole la boca. Nos miramos así durante un rato hasta que su rostro cambió de expresión a una menos sorprendida.

Decidí acercarme a ella con lentitud y la observé en el trayecto. Lucía su pijama también, aun así lucía hermosa. Su pijama rosa resaltaba el tono de su piel, la hacía ver más blanca y tierna.

A unos pocos centímetros de mi, al fin logré sentirla cerca, en voz muy baja me habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí, a estas horas?

Por el tono de su voz pude notar que estaba algo enfadada.

-No querías contestar mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, me privaste de cualquier clase de comunicación, huías cada vez que me veías, ¿qué querías que hiciera?-respondí en el mismo tono.

-Te dije muy claro que ya no quería nada.

-Y yo te dije muy claro que no te dejaría.

Su mirada inquisitiva y retadora me escudriño, yo la miré con dulzura y una sonrisa socarrona, como diciéndole que no podía huir de mi por siempre.

-Muy lista, Serena Tsukino, casi has logrado matarme estas últimas semanas. Pero no, aquí sigo, frente a ti, y quiero que intentes huir de mi ahora.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué no simplemente aceptas que no te quiero y te retiras decentemente?, ¿por qué tienes que venir hasta mi habitación?

-¡Porque te amo!-dije en voz más alta.

Serena me tapo la boca con la mano y esperamos a que mi grito no se hubiera escuchado.

Me retiró la mano y luego volvió a mirarme molesta.

-Deberías irte, ha sido inútil que hayas venido hasta acá por nada.

Sonreí descaradamente y acorté la distancia entre los dos, la tomé por la cintura lentamente y le apreté contra mí. Noté como se comenzaba a poner nerviosa e intentaba separarse de mí, cuando vio que no podía dejo de forcejear. Me miró, aunque no supe si su mirada me pedía que la dejara o que la abrazara incluso más, preferí pensar lo segundo.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces planté mis labios sobre los de ella, apretándolos ligeramente, sintiendo todo el sabor dentro de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba sus labios que casi quise morir, sus besos me devolvían a la vida.

Sentí como Serena rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, me deseaba, me quería, anhelaba mis besos al igual que yo los de ella. Me invitó a que siguiera besándola al apretarse más contra mí. Y le hice caso, la besé con más intensidad.

Cuando nuestras bocas ya no deseaban separarse, fue ella quien rompió el encanto.

Se separó de mí bruscamente y me miró, con cierto enojo, se acercó a mí y me abofeteó.

La miré confundido mientras llevaba una de mis manos a la mejilla golpeada, no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Diamante, y que no vuelvas, y tampoco intentes contactarme, ya sabes que la respuesta siempre será no.

Un silencio prolongado inundó la habitación, cerré mis ojos para contener la rabia que eso me producía. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo no podía dejarla así de fácil, y sin embargo ella me invitaba a amarla y luego me alejaba.

Me encolericé, odiaba que tratara de alejarse de mi cuando ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos.

Sin despedirme regresé a la ventana y baje sin cuidado alguno. Al llegar al suelo regresé a mi casa a paso lento, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Al llegar noté que nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y me recosté de nuevo.

¿Qué haría ahora?, cada vez estaba más convencido de que no deseaba ni podía dejarla, pero ella no se cansaba de alejarme, aunque su mirada me revelaba otra cosa, no tenía la más remota idea de que pensar o hacer.

¡Serena Tsukino, tienes que ser mía, toda mía, solo para mi!


	12. Intento Fallido

Al despertar todo me parecía un poco diferente. Los ojos me habían amanecido hinchados a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, me levanté y me di un baño con agua fría.

Mientras desayunaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, mi madre me miraba extrañada por mi cambio de actitud. Lucía enojado, molesto, impotente. Lavé mis platos y decidí que ya no haría nada. Que ahora lo único que haría era quererla en silencio, dejar de rogarle, dejar de buscarla. Aunque había dicho que jamás lo haría, debía pensar bien antes de actuar, no dejaría de quererla, eso nunca, pero tampoco podía rebajarme tanto. Gracias a Dios lo había entendido.

Salí a dar un paseo y a despejar mi mente, debía pensar claramente, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, me estaba dejando llevar y controlar por una mujer…una mujer que amaba con locura y que por más que lo intentara no lograba arrancármela del alma, mucho menos del corazón.

Mientras caminaba escuché una voz que me gritaba, era Hotaru. Me detuve a esperarla y llegó corriendo a mi lado.

-Diamante, he ido a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que habías salido sin avisar a dónde.

-Hola Hotaru, si…quería despejarme un rato.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que me animara un poco.

-Perfecto.-mentí.-Estoy muy bien, de hecho… ¿qué tal si hacemos algo divertido hoy?

A Hotaru se le iluminó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vayamos por un helado y luego vamos al cine, ¿de acuerdo?

Caminamos hasta el parque en donde nos compramos un helado y luego nos dirigimos al cine. Al llegar compré dos boletos para la función de las cinco.

Dos horas después salimos y el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, el cielo se veía hermoso. No pude más que pensar en sus ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y deseché el recuerdo.

Mientras regresábamos a casa de Hotaru, estábamos riendo a carcajadas por las cosas graciosas que Hotaru me contaba sobre su padre. Al llegar a la calle de su casa recordé de inmediato, al ver el coche de Seiya Kou, que era vecino de Hotaru, lo cual me enfado mucho. Pues saliendo de su casa, él y Serena se dirigían al carro, rogué porque no nos vieran, pero Hotaru se dio cuenta, comencé a caminar más rápido y Hotaru trató de alcanzarme. Al llegar al pórtico de su casa yo no supe que hacer, comencé a sudar por los nervios. Miré en dirección a casa de Seiya y pude notar que Serena nos observaba.

Hotaru notó mi preocupación y se me acercó, yo traté de fingir que todo estaba bien, que ya no pensaba en ello, y entonces hice como si no me importara en lo absoluto mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa. Eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Le tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté lo más que pude, tratando de olvidar que la mujer de mi vida me miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, pero sabía también que quería demostrarle que ya me había cansado de todo aquello.

Y entonces…

Le besé. A pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, la besé. Hotaru al principio no supo que hacer, pero después se dejó llevar. El beso no fue muy largo, pero fue suficiente para que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando nos separamos, Hotaru estaba muy sonrojada. Y yo muy avergonzado por la desfachatez que acababa de cometer, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Miré sigilosamente de nuevo en la otra dirección y el semblante de Serena había cambiado radicalmente, lucía molesta y una pizca de satisfacción me invadió. Seiya le abrió la puerta del coche y se metió, después Seiya se dirigió al asiento del piloto y partieron.

Hotaru apenas acababa de asimilar la situación. Cuando el carro desapareció fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-No debiste hacerlo. Te conozco, sé por qué lo hiciste.

-Hotaru yo…solo disculpa, ¿si?, yo estoy tratando de olvidarlo todo.

-Pero esta no es la manera, ya te diste cuenta que no debes rogarle, perfecto, pero tampoco debes tratar de devolverle todo, y menos usándome.

-No te usé, en verdad quería pasar el día contigo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, lo del beso…fue algo impulsivo, no lo pensé, te lo juro.

Hotaru sonrió melancólicamente.

-Sé que no lo hiciste de mala fe, que no pensaste en herir a nadie, pero date cuenta que puedes ilusionarme…y no quisiéramos eso, ¿o si?, será mejor que me meta, he estado mucho tiempo fuera.

-Hotaru.-dije deteniéndola del brazo.-Por favor, perdóname.

Hotaru me dio un abrazo y en un susurro me dijo que me perdonaba.

¿Por qué era tan estúpido?, me dedicaba a buscar a una mujer que se negaba a estar conmigo y a herir a una mujer que me amaba y que deseaba estar conmigo.

Debía concentrarme, madurar, dejar de ese el niño estúpido que era.

Ahora que Serena había acabado con todo, debía mirar hacía otro lado, ¿por qué no Hotaru?, ¿por qué no podía enamorarme de Hotaru?

Era una chica linda, sencilla, tranquila, buena estudiante, buena persona, buena amiga… ¿por qué no podía amarla?

Semanas después había logrado conseguir dejar de buscarla, aunque nunca logré dejar de pensar en ella. Poco a poco dejé de llamarla, de enviarle mensajes, de ir a su casa.

Por la noche mis padres y Zafiro habían salido a una fiesta a la cual no quise ir. Quería quedarme a ver una película nueva que había comprado en el centro comercial. Mientras las palomitas se hacían me dediqué a poner la película en el reproductor de DVD, cuando la coloqué en la bandeja el timbre sonó. Miré instintivamente el reloj. Eran las 9pm en punto. ¿Quién sería a esas horas?, no esperaba a nadie.

Al abrir la puerta me quedé estupefacto.

Serena se encontraba ante mí llorando desconsoladamente, parecía estar en realidad sumamente triste. Al verme se abalanzó a mí, rodeándome con los brazos. Al principio no supe que hacer, no entendía nada, pero sin embargo también la abracé.

Minutos después se separó de mí, un poco más tranquila y me miró sonrojada, como un ángel.

-¿Quieres entrar?-le pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y la invité a sentarse en el enorme sillón de la estancia. Volví a la cocina y llené dos vasos grandes con agua de fresa y un platón con las palomitas que acababa de preparar.

Cuando regresé a la sala coloqué los vasos sobre la mesita de centro y antes de reproducir la película hablé con ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, Serena?, ¿por qué estas llorando?

Mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos me miró.

-Yo…no podía…

Un silencio prolongado.

-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!

La miré sorprendido mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-¿Es por eso que lloras tanto?

-Si…yo…he sido una horrible persona Diamante…

-Tonta, solo bastaba con decírmelo, ¡sabes que yo nunca he dejado de quererte!

Su rostro cambió de expresión.

-No estaría tan segura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú…besaste a Hotaru.-respondió indignada.

-¡Oye!, tu haz besado miles de veces a ese idiota de Kou.-dije molesto y divertido a la vez.

Ella rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, como enojada. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me preguntó.

-¡Estas celosa!

-No.

-Claro que si, estas celosa y me extrañas, y no puedes vivir sin mi, y ahora estas aquí, junto a mi, y yo no voy a dejar que te vayas.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé sin pensarlo dos veces. Amaba esa sensación de tener sus labios, saborearlos, lamerlos.

-No sabes la tortura que ha sido para mí no poder verte, hablarte ni tocarte.

Serena sonrió, sonrojada. Amaba como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Serena recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo rodee sus hombros con mi brazo. Reprodujimos la película.

A eso de las 12 de la noche su padre llegó por ella. Mientras recogía los platos sucios sentía que mi corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento.

Aunque aun así no estaba seguro de que sucedía.

Serena me extrañaba, sus lágrimas me lo habían comprobado, y si me extrañaba y si lloraba por mi, eso solo debía significar que me quería, ¡me quería!, yo estaba en lo correcto desde el comienzo.

Pero aun así Serena no se permitía estar conmigo como era debido, ¿qué sucedía?

Solo esperaba que de nuevo no me negara estar a su lado como tantas otras veces.


	13. El Cumpleaños Perfecto

Algún tiempo después, todo iba casi a la perfección. Serena me visitaba, al igual que yo a ella, incluso había cortado con Seiya, lo que me daba enormes posibilidades de que al fin aceptara ser mi novia, ¡mi novia!

Hotaru se había dado cuenta y aunque yo sabía que la lastimaría no podía ignorar todo aquella, al fin Serena estaba aceptando todo.

Mi cumpleaños estaba cerca. Mi cumpleaños número 18.

No tenía planeado hacer nada, así que lo ignoré, pero Serena se dio cuenta de que pronto cumpliría años.

Cuando el día llegó, al despertar encontré a Hotaru, Zafiro y mis padres con un enorme pastel en la cocina. Me felicitaron y me cantaron las mañanitas, después mi madre nos dio de desayunar panqueques y luego mis sirvió rebanadas muy grandes de pastel.

Abrimos los regalos. Mis padres me habían comprado un par de discos mientras que Hotaru me había comprado un reproductor mp3. Después me bañé y Zafiro, Hotaru y yo salimos al parque de diversiones un par de horas.

A decir verdad anhelaba ver a Serena, sería mi regalo perfecto.

De regreso, Hotaru se retiro a su casa y al entrar me sorprendió ver a Serena platicando con mi madre, sentí mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Serena!-grité.

-¡Diamante!-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Me plantó un beso en la mejilla sin importarle que mi madre estuviera ahí.-Le he pedido permiso a tu madre y nos dejara ir a cenar a la cabaña de mis padres junto al río, ¿estas de acuerdo?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Corrí a darme un baño rápido y a cambiarme de ropa. Al bajar Serena y yo nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos tomados de la mano. Yo no podía creer absolutamente nada.

Caminamos así hasta la cabaña de sus padres, que quedaba a una media hora de lejos. Al entrar descubrí que Serena tenía todo planeado.

Una mesa en el centro de la salita con dos platillos. Me obligó a sentarme y un rato después me sirvió la cena que ella misma preparó.

La cena estaba deliciosa, nunca creí que Serena cocinara tan rico. Al terminar nos recostamos sobre la alfombra mientras platicábamos de algunas cosas. La noche no podía ser más perfecta…. ¿o si?

Serena se giró para verme directamente a los ojos y comenzó a besarme. Sus besos dulces, lastimeros, apasionados, me volvían loco.

La tomé entre mis brazos y con cuidado la coloqué bajo mi cuerpo. Comencé a llenarle de besos el rostro, mientras sentía como sus brazos recorrían mi espalda. Recordé aquel día en el que nos conocimos nuestros cuerpos…

Serena comenzó a tocar mi espalda, ahora por debajo de mi camisa. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, adoraba su tacto, su tranquilidad.

Le besé el cuello lentamente, suavemente, la deseaba, la amaba, en ese momento era toda mía.

Nos miramos por unos instantes. Su mirada me gritaba que la siguiera besando, que no me separara de ella. Noté como llevó sus manos a los botones de su blusa y comenzaba a desabrochárselos.

Me confundí, ¿de verdad Serena lo deseaba?

-¿Estas segura?

-Más que nunca.-fue su respuesta.

Y me basto.

Se quito la blusa y pude observar sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, su abdomen liso, planto. Luego se quito su sujetador y se me heló la sangre.

Sin dudarlo quité mi camisa. Luego, lentamente, me deshice del pantalón y de mis prendas interiores. Al igual que Serena.

Nos miramos desnudos durante un tiempo. Su cuerpo era perfecto, hermoso, aun cuando creía que Serena no podía ser más perfecta, estaba equivocado.

Sentí como se me acercaba y como recorría con sus dedos frágiles las líneas de mi abdomen marcado, y después colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo. La tomé por la cintura y recorrí con mis manos su esbelto cuerpo, explorándolo, acariciándola dulcemente.

Después nos volvimos a recostar. Los besos se tornaron más intensos, más apasionados. No lo resistí más.

Con mucho cuidado, poco a poco me introduje en ella. Noté como su expresión de dolor desaparecía después de unos instantes.

Fue mágico, espléndido. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, sus besos me daba fortaleza, sus manos que me acariciaban me invitaban a que continuara. Y cada minuto que pasaba no hacía más que reafirmar el hecho de que la amaba con cada partícula de mí ser.

Éramos como una sola persona, nos movíamos al ritmo de la más hermosa melodía, era como estar en el cielo. En el mismo cielo.

Tiempo después, yacíamos abrazados en el suelo. Serena tenía su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y me rodeaba con los brazos, yo también a ella.

La miré, lucía igual de hermosa, de bella, aunque su mirada era diferente. Ahora cada vez que me miraba, sus mismos ojos me gritaban que me amaba, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Serena era para mí, que era toda mía, que me adoraba, que me quería, que me amaba igual que yo la amaba a ella.

Se había entregado a mí al igual que yo a ella. Ahora éramos uno solo.

Y yo la amaba más que nunca.


	14. Adiós, Amor Mío

Me desperté y no sentí la presencia de Serena, lo cual me asustó muchísimo. La busqué por toda la cabaña y no la encontré. Mi corazón latía con esa intensidad que no saber que estaba sucediendo.

Me tumbé sobre el suelo para aclarar un poco mi mente.

"Calma, Diamante, quizá va a volver, quizá tan solo salió por algo…debe haber una explicación, ¡cálmate!", pensé.

Me puse de pie y de pronto pude notar una hoja de papel colocada cuidadosamente sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente a la puerta principal. El corazón se me detuvo. Me acerqué lentamente y tomé la hoja. Iba dirigida hacía mi.

No me sentía muy bien, el estómago comenzó a revolvérseme. Sentía que leer esa carta de pronto resultaría contraproducente.

_Diamante:_

_Quiero decirte que eres para mi lo más importante en la vida, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu. Y estoy segura de que nunca volveré a conocer a alguien así, eres una persona única y especial…_

_Lamento todo, lamento todas las veces que jugué contigo y luego huí, debes creer que no lo hacía a propósito, anoche te demostré cuanto te quiero. Pero esto no puede ser._

_Si nunca quise aceptarte del todo era porque tenía miedo a enamorarme de ti, ahora es muy tarde, ya lo he hecho. Debes saber que debo irme a vivir con mi mamá, es un acuerdo al que habían llegado mi padre y ella desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual me es imposible romper. No sé si puedas entender esto, pero no quiero que pienses que estoy huyendo de ti, al contrario, quería que supieras lo muy importante que eres para mi…lo mucho que te quiero, quería demostrártelo antes de irme. _

_Por eso es que nunca quise aceptarte del todo, porque sabía que si me encariñaba mucho contigo, las cosas serían muy difíciles para los dos, incluso ya es bastante difícil escribirte esto, no podré sentirme bien nunca más hasta no volver a estar contigo. _

_Mi tren saldrá hoy a las 12 p.m., hubiera querido despedirme de ti personalmente, pero las lágrimas que me invaden ahora me hubieran hecho lo mismo y no hubiera podido cumplir con mi compromiso._

_Te amo Diamante…espero volver a encontrarte algún día, no me olvides._

_Serena Tsukino._

De pronto sentí como el corazón se me partía en dos. Miré el reloj sin pensarlo.

11:30

Tan solo tenía media hora para llegar y detenerla, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Serena no podía irse así como así, ¡ella tenía que quedarse conmigo!, ¡o yo tenía que irme con ella!

Me cambié tan rápido como pude y me dirigí a la central. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Al fin había descubierto que Serena sentía exactamente lo mismo por mi y ahora se iba…

Ahora entendía porque nunca me había aceptado del todo pero yo no podía hacer nada, ¡la amaba!, y me resultaba casi un castigo divino que se fuera lejos.

Llegué a la estación.

12:01 p.m.

Me maldecí por no ser más rápido.

La busqué por todo el lugar, no la encontré hasta que vi a su padre de pie, despidiéndose de alguien, supe de inmediato que debía ser ella.

Corrí lo más que pude y en el momento en el que el tren arrancó la vi por la ventana. En el anden 17, ella me miró y de inmediato noté como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los míos.

Corrí junto con el tren, Serena no despegaba la mirada de mí.

-¡Serena!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡TE AMO!

Serena sonrió a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar. No pudo responderme, pero al leer sus labios pude saber su respuesta.

"Yo también", había dicho, estaba seguro.

El tren se fue, se fue para no volver.

Mi corazón hecho pedazos terminó por acabarse de romper. El amor de mi vida se había ido, quizá ya nunca volvería a verla.

Lo único que me mantenía con vida se había ido.

Pero al menos tenía la certeza de que me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Mi vida no sería igual, no podría volver a amar a nadie que no fuera ella, jamás sería el mismo hombre, nadie nunca lograría ocupar su lugar.

En ese tren se fue mi vida y mi amor. La mejor historia de mi vida.

Se fue Serena Tsukino, mi amor, mi esperanza, mi dicha, y con ella se fue mi vida…


	15. Epílogo: Hola, Amor Mío

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la acera, mi portafolio pesaba un poco, pero lo cargaba con determinación, mi estómago me pedía comida, lo ignoré.

Miré mi reloj. Marcaba las 6 p.m. en punto, el enorme reloj del edifico comenzó a sonar.

Decidí apresurarme a llegar al estacionamiento en donde tenía mi auto, debía cruzar la calle.

De pronto se escuchó como las nubes se golpeaban, indicio de que llovería muy pronto.

Mientras cruzaba la calle sentí como unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caía sobre mi cabello. Me detuve unos instantes para sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre mi piel.

De pronto algo captó mi atención.

Entre la grisácea vista que ofrecía aquel clima, el cielo oscuro, todos llevaban traje negro, pero había una luz que resplandecía por sobre todos.

Ella sobresalía en aquella multitud, su cabello rubio y brillante parecía alumbrar a todos, era lo más hermoso que yo había visto en mi vida.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su sonrisa iluminó mi día y mi vida.

Lentamente las piezas de mi corazón roto comenzaron a unirse nuevamente. Caminé hasta ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Diez años desde la última vez que mi corazón había latido con tantas intensidad.

Nos teníamos frente a frente, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pude aspirar su delicioso aliento.

-Hola, amor mío.

Posé mis labios sobre los de ella mientras ella rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Diez años desde la última vez de haber probado sus dulces labios, de sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Su delicioso sabor invadió mi boca, sus labios suaves y delicados se movían al ritmo de los míos, sentí como una lágrima brotaba y caía lentamente por mi mejilla.

Esta vez nunca la dejaría irse.


End file.
